Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown
by LimpBizkit3030
Summary: Part 3 of Revolutions. A problem inside the program of the matrix causes a nuclear meltdown that will destroy the world. Agent Smith is alive and forms an alliance with Slade. COMPLETED! R&R!
1. Presentation

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown Presentation

(I do not own the WWE or their theme song from Judgment Day "The End")

On the last story, Geo Anderson and The Teen Titans were being greeted by the revival of Geo's brother, Zeo (now Z), and his sister, Trini. After the two successfully became part of the Titan's allies, the Anderson Trio received a message from their master of the Agent threat in the matrix. With the help of the Teen Titans, the two teams had destroyed the Agent threat once and for all. However, an angered Agent Smith had sent his clone army to force the group into the infamous Abandoned Sector. With no other choice, Geo insisted that the team goes on without him while he aids Raven for her injuries. After backup arrived, the two teams went home celebrating. Now the time has come for the two teams to prepare for a final fight. There's only one month left until it begins. The story continues…

You came to me  
In a dream last night  
You were standing  
In a brilliant light  
One minute your there  
But the next you were gone  
I thought you could stay,  
But I was so wrong  
The end is near  
The game is over  
No more pretending  
No more, no more...  
The end is near!  
The end is near!  
The end is near!  
the end is near!  
The end is near!

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 1: Nightmares of Smith.


	2. Nightmares of Smith

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 1: Nightmares of Smith.

The story begins at midnight at Titans Tower. Geo Anderson, the leader of the Anderson Trio, woke up from a cold sweat and was breathing too hard. He got up from his bed and went to the bathroom. He checked his eyes for redness. He found nothing wrong with his eyes at all.

"Why am I having these nightmares," Geo whispered to himself, "Is it true that Smith is still alive? Did we fail the mission? Hmmm…no. It can't be."

Geo searches the bathroom cabinet for sleeping pills but ends up with nothing. He gets frustrated about his problem.

"Man," Geo said, "Do they ever buy any sleeping pills? Damn! Ah, forget it. I'll see if I have some."

Geo left the bathroom and was about to go back to bed when he bumped into somebody. He actually bumped into Raven.

"Sorry," Geo said, "I wasn't looking."

"It's okay," Raven said, "I wasn't looking either."

Raven looks at Geo and notices his cold sweat.

"Geo, is something wrong," Raven questioned.

"What do you mean?" Geo said.

"You look like that you have seen a ghost."

"Well…it's something like that. Can I ask you something, Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"Suppose if…you thought that your enemy was killed and you had…these nightmares about him. You think that he is still alive somewhere and…"

"Geo, are you saying that Agent Smith is still alive?"

"No. I have these nightmares about him. These dreams are trying to tell me that Smith is alive. He wasn't killed when we were in the Abandoned Sector."

"Geo, Smith is dead. He was killed by gunfire during the mission. Don't you remember?

"Yeah, I do. I do not know if anybody will believe me. Tomorrow, I have to go back to Zion and ask my master about it and I need to see the architect and the oracle. I'll see if anybody could help me find out if Smith is alive."

"I agree. I hope you have a safe trip."

"Yeah. Thanks, Raven."

"Your welcome."

Raven walks to Geo's side and gives him a kiss on the cheek. She walks away to the kitchen. Geo looks at her and walks back to his room in the lab. He goes to his bed and lays down while looking at the ceiling.

Could Smith be alive, Geo thought. I hope not. That sadistic fool better not be.

Geo yawns and goes back to sleep.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 2: Questions and Answers.


	3. Questions and Answers

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 2: Questions and Answers

The next morning, Z and Sam were repairing the Time Jet since it was out of commission. The two were repairing the wires in the left wing of the plane. Basically, the plane had engine problems when it arrived at the hanger.

"Hold this tight, Sam while I'll cut it," Z said while holding scissors.

"Yes master," Sam said.

Z cuts the yellow wire of the wing. He replaces it with a bland new wire that hold the gasoline and oil of the plane. The two continued to fix the main engine when Geo arrived.

"Hey bro," Z said, "What's up?"

"Good morning, master," Sam said.

"Hello you two," Geo said, "How's it going with the Time Jet?"

"Well, bro. The wires in the plane sort of got cut when we entered the time stream. But we replaced it with some new wires."

"So when will this be finished? I must meet the architect and the others today."

"Really? Why?"

"Well…I…got a feeling…that Smith could be…alive."

"Is that all? Dude, the guy got killed by gunfire. There is no way he could survived that."

"I know. That's what Raven said."

"Awe, the two of you again? Did you guys kiss?"

"Shut up, Z!"

"Sorry."

"I'll be right back. Just finish the job."

"Alright, see ya."

"Good-bye master."

Later, Geo got into the time jet and traveled back to his timeline. He arrived at his home Zion. His first objective was to meet his master, Morpheus. He went to Morpheus' room in Zion in order to have a meeting about the mission. Once Geo reached his room, he knocked on the metal door. Morpheus opens the door to see his student.

"Geo," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Master," Geo said, "I have a problem and it seems that you are the one that can help me."

"Ok, come on in."

Geo went inside his room. They sat down at the table.

"Now tell me," Morpheus said, "What's your problem?"

"Well master," Geo said, "About the mission that me and the titans had. When we left, I saw all of the Smith Clones and Smith himself get killed. Now today and a past few days ago in the past, I have these nightmares about Smith."

"What are your nightmares trying to tell you?"

"Well…these nightmares I have show that Smith survived. It seems that he is more powerful than ever."

"Uh-huh."

"And…I think that we failed the mission."

"Geo, you didn't fail the mission."

"We didn't?"

"No. Our ground forces searched everywhere for Smith but he was nowhere to be found."

"Then that means…"

"He is dead."

"I'm not sure about it, master. I thought of going into the matrix and ask the oracle and the architect."

"If you want to know, then go ask. I'll take you in."

"Thank you master."

Moments later, Morpheus and Geo entered the matrix. Their first stop was the oracle. Geo went up to the oracle at her usual place which is a park filled with birds. Morpheus remained behind them watching.

"Hello oracle," Geo said.

"Geo," the oracle said, "What a pleasant surprise."

"I want to ask you a few questions."

"Sure. Want some candy?"

"Okay."

Geo takes a piece of chocolate, sits down on the park bench with the oracle and says, "Oracle, I have a problem."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about…the mission that my friends and I completed."

"You mean Operation Pandora Tomorrow?"

"Yes. You see…I have these nightmares about Smith. These nightmares are trying to tell me that Smith is alive. He lived throughout the gunfight. I was wondering if you could help me out."

"Geo. Smith is dead. It can't be possible that he survived. Besides, I don't know if he is."

"Then you don't know."

"No, silly. If you want to know, ask the architect."

"Okay, thank you."

Geo left the park and met Morpheus.

"Take me to the architect, master," Geo said.

"Of course," Morpheus said.

The two went to an office building in Metro city where architect is located. Morpheus used his key on one of the doors and opens it. Geo and Morpheus were now in the architect's room. The architect was sitting in his chair with his silver pen watching the monitors. He turns to meet Geo and Morpheus.

"Hello Geo," the architect said.

"Hello architect," Geo said.

"What brings you here?"

"Architect, I have a problem and that's…"

"I know. You want to know if Agent Smith is alive."

"Yes, do you know if he is alive?"

"I'll try. Just me concentrate on the program."

The architect closes his eyes and concentrated his energy around the matrix. Geo stood there as he heard him breathing in and out. The whole entire room with monitors started to change colors from red to green to yellow to blue and so on. After a moment, the room stopped glowing and the architect opened his eyes.

"Geo," he said, "I'm afraid I have no choice but to tell you."

"What," Geo said.

"Agent Smith………….is alive!"

Geo looked in shocked.

"No it can't be," he said.

"Yes, it is," the architect said, "He must be somewhere in the matrix. He is looking for you."

"Not if I get out of here first. I'll hunt him down and kill him for good. I'll make sure he doesn't live."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 3: A gift from the architect.


	4. A Gift From the Architect

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 3: A gift from the architect

"Where are you going Geo," the architect questioned.

"I'm going inside Metro City and find Smith," Geo answered.

The architect looked at Geo and says, "You might waste your friends' time. Searching for Smith might take hours or days."

"What do you mean," Geo said.

"How about if you can go back to the past and bring something with you."

"Like what? A souvenir?"

"Maybe. But how about this?"

The architect clicks his silver pen. The floor in front of Geo slid opened like an automatic door. Then something came up from it. It was a white box that contains something in stored. Geo walked towards the box and opens it. Inside the box were blueprints and a small green computer chip.

"What is this," Geo questioned the architect.

"Those are the blueprints for the matrix and the chip that makes it," he replied.

"What is the point here?"

"The point is that this a gift from me. This will help you create your own matrix program in the past."

Geo looked shocked and says, "CREATE MY OWN MATRIX? ARE YOU SHITTING ME?"

The architect smiled and says, "No. I am not shitting you. When you create the matrix in the past timeline, you must connect it to the one here. Therefore, if you do, you can search for Smith whenever you want."

"That's not such a bad idea," Geo smiled.

"Geo," Morpheus called.

"Yes master," Geo replied.

"It's time for you to go."

"Okay, master. It's been nice talking to you, architect. We will meet again."

"Good," the architect said, "Don't fail me now, Geo. I am counting on you to complete this mission."

"You have my word, old man. Good-bye now."

Hours later, Geo got into the time jet and took off back to the past to meet the Teen Titans and his brother and sister.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 4: Building a Past Matrix.


	5. Building a Past Matrix

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 4: Building a Past Matrix.

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Z and Trini were exercising in the weight room. Trini was on the treadmill doing her running exercise while Z was bench-pressing 800 pounds. Sam was Z's spotter while Z was lifting the weight in his 5th rep. Trini was running really fast on the treadmill on the 10th level.

"Come on master," Sam said, "Lift!"

Z breathed in and out as he lifted the heavy weight. He was more muscular than his brother Geo because Geo can only lift 600 pounds on the bar. Every ounce of sweat from Z's body soaked his SWAT attire and some even dripped on the floor. Once he reached his final rep, Z took a break. He was sweating like a fountain and was breathing heavily.

"You did good master," Sam said to Z.

"Thanks Sam," Z replied.

Just then, Raven entered the room.

"Hey, Raven," Z said, "What's up?"

"Good evening, Raven," Sam said.

"Hello," she said, "I came here to see Geo."

"He's not here right now," Trini said as she changed her treadmill from the 10th to the 2nd level, "He went off to Zion and he will be back here any time now."

"Sam agree," he said, "Master won't be back until later."

"Oh, then I guess I should come back later," Raven said.

"Just a minute," Z said, "Why are you always asking about Geo? Do you…like him or something?"

Raven stood silent and her face blushed a bit pink.

"Well," Trini said.

Raven wanted to make an excuse. She finally spoke and said, "Well…uh…I….you see…uh….please don't tell nobody."

"What," Trini questioned.

"Well, I….I do…like him…but….I just don't like….I love him……and I….kissed him…last night."

Z, Trini, and Sam froze in silence. They looked at each other, as they couldn't believe it.

"No way," Z said, "I KNEW IT! That dirty S.O.B."

"Awe, congratulations Raven," Trini said.

"Good for you Raven," Sam said.

"Uh, thanks," she said smiling.

Just as Raven was about to leave, Z's titan communicator went off. He took it out and answered it.

"Z here," he answered.

"Z, this is Geo," a voice replied.

"Hey, bro! What's up?"

"Oh nothing. Now tell me this: WHY IN THE HELL AREN'T YOU AT THE HANGER?"

"Huh? Oh, I was doing exercising and having a chat with…"

"CUT IT, ALREADY! GET YOUR ASS UP HERE AND OPEN THE HANGER DOORS! I'M ABOUT TO LAND!"

"Whoa, uh sorry bro. I'm on my way."

Z went up to the hanger of the Lab and opens it. Outside the hanger was the Time Jet that was flown by Geo. He has finally come back from Zion. Geo activates thrusters to lower the plane into the hanger. He turns off the engines and gets out of the plane. Z, Trini, Sam, and Raven greeted him.

"Geo, you're back, "Trini said as she hugged him.

"Hello little sister," he said.

"Hey bro, I'm sorry I kept you busy," Z said.

"It's okay soldier. Don't ever leave your position."

"Welcome master," Sam said.

"Hi Sam. How's my symbiote going?"

"Hello Geo," Raven said.

"Hello my dear Raven."

Geo and Raven hugged each other while the others stared with their jaws dropped.

"Uh, Geo," Z said, "What did the architect said?"

"Huh, oh," Geo said as he stops hugging Raven, "I got some bad news guys."

"What?"

"Well…Smith……is…..alive."

"WHAT," everybody yelled.

"DUDE, YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING," Z yelled, "THAT IDIOT GOT KILLED, BUT YOU'RE SAYING HE'S ALIVE?!?!

"Is this true," Raven said to Geo.

"Yes, it's true," he replied.

"Damn, damn," Trini said, "Now we got to complete another mission?"

"Maybe, maybe not," Geo said, "But the good news is that the architect gave me a gift."

"Look, we got more things to worry about than some stupid gift," Z said in a mad tone.

"Let me finish, please. Anyway, the architect gave me some blue prints on how to build a past matrix here in this timeline. If we can connect this past matrix with the one in our timeline, we can find Smith in a snap."

Z looked shocked and said, "WHOA REALLY? We could build our own matrix in this timeline?"

"Yes we could, Z," Geo said, "All we need is everybody to come up here and get to work. We can finish this in four days without any hesitation. Now round up all the titans and report back here."

"You got it. Let's go Trini, Sam, and Raven."

"Actually," Raven said, "I'll stay here with Geo."

"Fine with me. We leave you love birds alone."

"Just shut up and go, Z."

"Whoa calm down girl, I was just…"

"Z," Geo interrupts, "IF YOU DON'T GO IN 10 SECONDS, I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

"Alright, alright. Jeez."

Z left with Trini and Sam.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 5: Let's Build.


	6. Let's Build

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 5: Let's Build.

Geo went to his room and sat on his bed reading the blueprints of building a Past Matrix. The instructions read that it will take at least five or more people on how to build this thing. Raven enters room and sits next to him.

"So Smith's alive?" Raven said.

"Yeah," Geo replied, "I can't believe that he still lived."

Geo pauses from reading the blueprints and notices something different about Raven – her cloak and leotard had changed from blue and black to all white.

"Why is your attire white?" Geo questioned.

"Because," Raven said, "I am cleansed from my father's evil. I can control my emotions for free."

"You mean Trigon had control over you?"

"No, not exactly. My emotions are kept under control when I had my original color on. If I lose control of my powers, something bad can happen."

"I understand. So tell me about your…" Geo was cut off when Z entered.

"Geo, the titans are waiting." Z said.

"Good," Geo said, "And next time, Z, knock before you enter. You got it?"

"Yeah, I got it."

Z leaves. Geo got up and grabbed his blueprints. Raven got up and talks to Geo."

"What were you going to say to me?" Raven asked Geo.

"Uh…I'll explain later," Geo said, "Let's go."

"On second thought, how about after your meeting, come to my room and we can talk for a while."

"Sure, I'll do that."

Raven teleports from Geo's room to her room. Geo enters the main room of his lab where the titans, Z, Trini, and Sam are.

"What's this all about Geo?" Robin said.

"Well, Titans," Geo said, "I'm afraid I have bad news."

Starfire gasps and says, "You are leaving us?"

"No Star. I meant to say is that…our mission called Operation Pandora Tomorrow…was not completed."

"Huh," Cyborg said, "What do you mean?"

"Didn't we destroy the agents and kicked their butts," Terra said.

"Dude, we completed that thing with a snap," Beast Boy added.

"That's not the point," Z said, "Let my brother tell you why. Go ahead, Geo."

"As I was saying," Geo said, "Our mission was not completed. We did destroy the FBI HQ, the clones, and the agents. But, Agent Smith…is still alive."

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled except Trini, Sam, and Z.

"NO WAY." Robin said.

"HE IS STILL LIVING?" Starfire said.

"AHH, MAN. HE LIVED?" Cyborg said.

"DUDE, IT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Beast Boy added.

"HOW MANY TIMES ARE WE GOING TO TAKE THIS GUY DOWN?" Terra protested.

"Look," Geo said, "I went back to my timeline and asked the architect about this. He said if we want to find Smith, we got to go inside the matrix."

"Okay," Cyborg said, "So we start packing our stuff and…"

"No Cy," Geo interrupts, "We are going back to my timeline."

"Then how are we going to get in the matrix?" Robin questioned.

"Simple! The architect gave me these blue prints on how to build a "Past Matrix." If we can work together to build our own matrix program, we will be able to reach Smith."

"One problem, bro." Z said, "How are we going to build a matrix that takes us to Metro City?"

"We when we finish building the matrix, we need to connect it to the one in the future. My sister will install that when the Past Matrix is completed."

"So you want us to build a Past Matrix?" Robin questioned.

"Yes, starting today. It will be over until tomorrow. I will guarantee that."

Geo turns to his sister and says, "Trini, I'm putting you in charge of the blueprints. Read the instructions and tell everybody what to do."

"Okay, dear brother," Trini said, "But what about you?"

"I have to go see somebody. Now get to work."

Geo leaves the lab and heads to Raven's room.

"Okay, guys," Trini said, "Let's start by reading these instructions and we'll start building."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 6: Geo and Raven's first date.


	7. Geo and Raven's first date

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 6: Geo and Raven's first date.

Raven was in her room meditating when she heard a knock on her door.

"Who is it?" She said. The door opened and Geo entered. Raven's stops meditating and smiles to see her new boyfriend entered.

"So you want to talk?" Geo questioned as he sat next to her on her bed.

"Yes, I do have something to say. I'm getting kind of bored around here. I'm always alone in this room and when I go somewhere it's still the same."

"You don't have to be alone by yourself, Raven. You got friends that live with you and that take care of you like…they are your family."

"Did you ever felt this way too?"

"No. I never was alone. I was always with the ones I care about and the ones I love."

"Then…you think I'm not creepy?"

"Of course not. You're the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

Raven's eyes were filled with tears of joy.

"Geo," she said, "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"No, not exactly." Geo replied, "Why?"

"Because I want to go out tonight."

"You mean a date?"

"Yes. We can go and have some dinner."

"Uhh…"

"Please, Geo." She walks up to him who is still sitting down on the bed. Raven lowers her head to meet his face and places her hands on his shoulders.

"I…well…Raven, I…" Geo was cut off when Raven passionately kissed him. After the two kissed, Geo made his decision.

"Alright." he said, "I'll get my Law Master Cycle and I'll take you. I'll be back."

Geo went to the lab where the others are still working on the Past Matrix. He went upstairs to his room and changed into his new attire. Instead of wearing his black tank top with the leather jacket, black pants, and black shoes; he wore his father's attire. After he was done, he went back to Raven's room. He knocked on the door and Raven appeared. She was wearing a black t-shirt with blue jeans and black boots. She had sparkling eye shadow and dark black lipstick. Geo stood froze while seeing his girlfriend being so beautiful.

"What?" Raven said to Geo.

"Huh," Geo said, "Oh it's nothing. You just look…beautiful."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come with me."

The two walked outside where Geo prepared his Law Master Cycle. Both of them put on their helmets and got on. Geo activates fly mode and the two flew off from the tower. Geo flew the cycle into the sky at top speed while Raven hangs on. Once they arrived at Jump City's downtown area, Geo activates land mode and drove the cycle onto the rode. He activates his helmet-mic and spoke to Raven.

"So where to?" Geo said to Raven.

"Let's go to the Gothic Corner Café!" Raven replied.

Geo activates his computer on the motorcycle. He uses the computer map to find the café. The map says that the café is located near City Hall south of the Downtown area. Geo drove the cycle to City Hall and arrived at the Café.

"I take it that you always go here right?" Geo said to Raven.

"Yeah, it's my favorite place." She replied.

The two went inside the café. Inside were gothic teenagers sitting around at tables drinking beverages and eating meals. There was a stage where anyone can tell poetry or tell jokes to everyone in the café. There was also a bar, pool table, and arcade room for the teenagers. Geo and Raven sat down at a table next to a window where the street is easily viewed from the outside. A waitress came to them to take their order.

"What would you guys want tonight?" the waitress said.

"Two herbal teas and two steaks." Raven said.

"Coming right up."

The waitress left to get their meals and drinks. While the two wait, Geo and Raven continued to talk.

"So are you going to stay here with us?" Raven said.

"Well, I'm not sure," Geo said, "Why?"

"After we build the Past Matrix and find Smith, will you stay with the titans?"

"Well…I don't know. I'll think about it."

"Oh, please. You must stay. You can't leave me all by myself. I thought you love me."

"Raven, I do love you. I know that this means a lot to you but I'll do anything for you."

"Then you won't leave me?"

"Of course I won't."

Geo gently places his right hand on top of Raven's right hand. Raven looks at him and smiles. Geo smiles back and said, "I promise."

Just then, the waitress came with their steaks and herbal tea. The two began to eat their meals and talk a little bit, too. The waitress came with their check and Geo pays for it. The two walked outside the restaurant and back to where Geo parked his Law Master. Before they left, Raven stops Geo and gives him a passionate kiss. Then, the two got on and drove home. While they were on their way to the tower, Geo calls Z and Trini on his helmet-mic.

"Geo to Z," Geo said, "Geo to Z. Come in, over."

"Z here, what's up?" Z replied on the radio.

"How's the Past Matrix project going?"

"We're almost finished. Report back to the tower immediately."

"Roger. Geo out."

The couple arrived at the tower and into the lab where the Past Matrix is ready to be activated.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 7: When the past and future collide.


	8. When the Past and Future Collide

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 7: When the Past and Future Collide

Geo and Raven entered the lab where the titans and the Andersons are. The two teams have worked fast enough to build a super computer and special chairs that will allow the team to enter the Past Matrix.

"So Geo, how is it?" Trini said to her brother.

Geo checks the main computer that hooks up to the super computer. The main computer had a dialog box that says "READY TO DOWNLOAD PAST MATRIX." Geo felt a warm smile on his face.

"Not bad, guys." Geo said. "You people deserve a break. Now, it's my turn to do the rest."

"You heard him." Z said to the titans, "We can go now."

"Are you sure you can handle this Geo?" Robin questioned.

"Positive." Geo replied.

"Ok, team." Robin said to the titans, "Let's go get something to eat."

The titans, Sam, Z, and Trini left while Geo and Raven remained in the lab. Geo took out his blueprints and found a CD-ROM disc that read "PAST MATRIX". He put the disc inside the machine and was ready to download the past matrix to the future matrix. Once the process began, it started out slow. Geo read the blueprints again and found out it will at least take 24 hours for this thing to be downloaded.

"Oh for crying out loud." Geo said.

"What?" Raven said.

"It takes a day for this thing to download."

"It's not that bad."

"I know. So what can I do now."

"Well we can go meet the others for dinner."

"Alright. So let's go."

"I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not?"

"Well, you'll see when you come to my room later."

"Why? What's in your room?"

"Nothing special but something. Just go eat and come to my room."

Geo thought for a minute and said, "Ok, I'll be there." He left his lab and met up with the titans.

It's only one day until the past and future collide. Geo thought to himself.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 8: Love.


	9. Love

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 8: Love

Minutes later, after Geo ate his dinner with him and the team, he walked back to Raven's Room where his girlfriend was expecting him. Geo knocks on the door softly to make sure that he doesn't disturb Raven in any way. The door opened by itself and Geo went in. As he steps in, he saw Raven sitting cross-legged on the floor. Geo notices that her room had candles lit around her and a ring of chalices in front of her.

"Uh, am I disturbing your concentration?" Geo questioned her.

"Not at all." Raven replied with a smile. "Come sit with me."

Geo went to Raven and sat next to her. Raven picks up something from the side of her. It was her mirror. The mirror that leads to Raven's mind that is called Nevermore.

"Geo," Raven said to him, "Do you what this is?"

"It's your beauty mirror." Geo replied.

"No. Does your laptop say anything about my mirror?"

"My laptop does not carry any specific information about your personal items. What is so special about the mirror?"

"It's not just a mirror. It's a portal."

"To where? Azarath?"

"No. My mind."

"Your…mind?"

"Yes. That is I want you to come with me to my mind."

"Why?"

"Because I want you to meet someone."

"Your father or Crow?"

"My emotions."

"Huh? Your emotions?"

"Yes. Put your hand on my shoulder and we'll go to Nevermore."

Geo places his left hand on Raven. Raven holds her mirror with her left hand and meditates.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos." Raven chanted slowly.

Geo watches as a dome of black energy shields him and Raven. The dome closes in on them and it took shape into a ball of energy with the two inside. The ball of energy went straight through the mirror and entered a vortex straight towards Nevermore. The vortex opened and the two dropped straight from the skies above. The ball of energy formed back to a dome and the two appeared unharmed. Geo looks around the place with amazement.

"So this is Nevermore?" Geo questioned, "Which is your mind?"

"Yes." Raven said. "Come on. I want you to meet somebody."

Raven and Geo walked down the narrow asteroids that made a path. Geo still doesn't know what Raven wants him to see whether it's a new villain or an emotion. The two entered through another portal that leads to a place of flowers and trees all pink. Geo is confused of all the surroundings and the environment.

"Uh," Geo said, "What's this place?"

"My happy side." Raven replied.

"HI THERE GEO!" Came a voice from behind.

Geo turns around and sees another Raven but in all pink. It's actually Happy Raven.

"Uh," Geo said confused, "Why am I seeing double? Who are you"

"I'm Raven. Her happy emotion."

"You're Rae's happy emotion. Thought you were a clone."

"HAHAHAHA! Good one."

"Uh Rae? Is this the person that you wanted me to see?"

"She wanted to meet you and show you something." Raven replied.

"But what about you?"

"I'll stay here and wait for you to come back."

"Why did you drag me into this?"

"You'll see. Just go with Happy."

Geo went with Happy to another portal. This portal leads to a colorful place much more like Happy's place. The two walked to a flower patch where in the distance was another one of Raven's emotion. Her cape was red and her leotard was white. She was sitting on a park bench while picking flower pedals and saying the old "He loves me, He loves me not."

"Are you ready Geo?" Happy said to Geo.

"Um, OK." He replied.

"OH LOVE! COME MEET HIM!"

The name of this Raven was Love. She got up and walks towards Geo.

"Um…hi Love." Geo said.

Love responded by giving Geo a passionate kiss. Geo tried to resist but he knew that Love is part of Raven. The kiss only took about one minute until both needed oxygen.

"It's nice to meet you." Love replied.

"So what is it that you need for me to do?" Geo asked.

"Just admit that you love Raven and me."

"Huh?"

"You don't…love me. After I did to help you."

"Wait! Since you're part of Raven, I do love you. I would do anything for you and Rae."

"Then you'll never leave and you'll always love me and Rae?"

"Of course."

"Oh, Geo. You know how much I want you in my life."

She wraps her arms around Geo. Geo was still confused on whether that this Raven or a crazy dream. Love meets Geo at eye level and goes in for another passionate kiss. While Happy was watching, Raven appeared from the portal.

"Isn't romantic, Rae?" Happy asked.

"Yes it is." Raven replied. "I really love Geo with all my heart. He was always there for me when I was in danger. And you know what?"

"What?"

"I want to…marry him."

"You want to marry Geo?"

"Yes. I…I…I don't know if he will ever proposed when the time is right. I have a feeling that he will."

"Oh Raven. Geo is such a nice guy. Of course he will."

"Will what?" Geo said as he heard their conversation.

Happy jumped in a surprised way and says, "Oh nothing. It's a secret."

"What secret?" Geo suspiciously said. "What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Something important. But Rae will tell you later. Hahaha!"

Happy skips along the trail to her place.

"Did you have fun?" Raven smiled.

"Well kind of." Geo replied. "Let's just get out of here."

Raven uses her powers again and the two left Nevermore.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 9: Trouble in the Program.


	10. Trouble in the Program

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 9: Trouble in the Program

Geo and Raven returned from Nevermore to Raven's room at Titans Tower. Geo was still confused on why Raven took him to Nevermore to see Love. But something else ran through Geo's mind. He saw a vision of Jump City, Metropolis, and Gotham City in ruins. Buildings were demolished. The sky was green with dark clouds forming into a storm. There standing on top on of the buildings was a figure. It was Agent Smith. He heard Agent Smith giving out an evil laugh. He heard him say some chilling words that sounded like a threat.

"_It's your fault Mr. Anderson!"_ Smith said, _"Lives have been lost because of you!"_

Geo looks around at his surroundings. He saw what appears to be a crater. Dead bodies of men, women, and even children. He looked behind his back and saw the titans, Z, Sam, and Trini. All dead! Geo looks back at Smith with a shocked face.

"_IT'S YOUR FAULT!" _Smith yelled.

Geo snapped out his trance. Raven, who was standing next to him, realized that something was wrong.

"Geo, what's wrong?" Raven worried.

"It's a vision." Geo said timidly.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I don't know. It's something terrible."

"Sit down on my bed Geo."

Geo sits on Rae's bed as she sits next to him for comfort.

"Tell me what happened?" Raven asked.

"Okay." Geo said. "I saw…Jump City, Metropolis, and Gotham City. Those cities were destroyed."

"How?"

"As I looked around…I saw a crater. It was the size of the same crater that destroyed the dinosaurs. Buildings were demolished. Grass was now turned to ashes. There was no sign of life but me."

Geo pauses as he wipes a tear from his eye. Raven saw his tear. She knows that something deep inside Geo's mind is causing him pain and misery.

"I walked down the street." He continued. "There were people there. All of them were dead. Men, women, and children were lost. There weren't any signs of birds in the skies because all the animals were killed. The sky was green and black with thunderstorms. There was fire and smoke everywhere. I saw Titans Tower in flames. I wanted to see if anyone was alive but there was nobody left. I saw Z and Trini. They were KIA. I went back to the city and I saw you and the Titans."

"What happened?" Raven asked.

"You were killed and everybody else were. Then I heard somebody laughing and there he was. Smith! Laughing evilly. He said 'IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT MR. ANDERSON.' I was so shocked. I don't what he meant. That nightmare I had the other day was the same one that I'm talking about."

Raven stood up and got on her knees in front of Geo. Geo had his head down in shame of what he was telling. Raven places her right hand on Geo's cheek to meet him in eye level.

"Geo, what are you trying tell me?" Raven asked caressing his cheek.

"Well, I, I…"Geo was cut-off when Raven scooted up to his face and gently gives him a passionate kiss on his lips. The kiss wasn't that long because it lasted only for 10 seconds. They broke it apart and went for another one. Raven loved Geo and Geo loves her as much as anything. They felt that they are in heaven and felt like they were meant to be for each other. They continued for another two minutes until both of them needed air.

Raven smiles at him and says, "Nothing bad is going to happen to me and you."

Geo clears his throat and says, "But what if…"

"Shhh." Raven said as she cuts him off by placing a finger on his lips. "Let's not talk. Nothing bad is going to happen."

"But…"

"Shhhhh."

Raven kisses him one last time.

"_Why does she kiss me a lot?"_ Geo thought. _"I guess she doesn't want me to die and she wants to be her protector."_

Raven breaks the kiss and says, "It's getting late. You need to rest."

"Of course." Geo replied. "Thanks for everything and for believing in me."

Geo got up and left Raven's room. He walks out the door and heads back to the lab. Just as he entered the place, the alarm went off.

"TITANS!" Robin yelled on the intercom. "TROUBLE!"

Geo didn't want to leave to help. He called Z on his laptop to give Robin a message.

"Z here." Z said. "What's going on Geo?"

"Tell Robin I'm not going." He replied.

"Huh? Why? Plasmus is attacking Jump City."

"I know but I got work to do. Just go without me."

"If you insist. Over and out."

Geo had work to do on the Past Matrix. The computer read PAST MATRIX DOWNLOADING AT 99. COUNTDOWN 0:20 SECS. Geo kept his patience as he waited for the final countdown. All he had with him is a cup of water and his laptop. He sat on his chair like a lazy bum with a disgruntled face.

"Can't this damn thing go any faster?" Geo said to himself.

The countdown of the progress was now reading 10 seconds. Geo stood up on his chair and places his finger right next to the ENTER key on the computer.

"Here we go." Geo said. "10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…(presses Enter Key).

Suddenly, the lights around the tower and the lab went out.

"OH NOW WHAT?" Geo yelled.

Not only did the tower black out but the city itself did too. At the fight scene between the Titans and Plasmus, Trini notices that all lights in the city were shut off.

"Uh guys." Trini said to the Titans, "Why is there a black out?"

"Probably a storm coming?" Beast Boy said.

"I doubt that it is a storm." Terra said, "I think whomever works at the electrical company must have blown a fuse."

"Yeah it could be it." Cyborg said.

"I doubt that it is any that." Robin added, "It's something else. But what?"

"Robin," Starfire said. "Our home has also the black out."

"I'll contact Geo and see what's going on." Raven said.

Raven takes out her communicator and contacts Geo.

"Geo are you there?" Raven asked. There was no reply but static sounds. Right before she was going to say something else, Z cuts her off.

"Guys, why is the sky green?" Z said.

Meanwhile, in the matrix of Zion, something bad was really happening. Inside the virtual world, Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus found themselves fading.

"Trinity what's going on?" Neo panic.

"I don't know?" Trinity replied, "But not are we fading but buildings and people are too."

Trinity was right. Thousands of people in Metro City are disappearing in matrix codes and buildings are also disappearing in matrix codes as well. Morpheus took out his cell and contacted Link.

"Link, what the hell is going on?" Morpheus asked.

"I don't know." Link replied. "It's looks like you're being downloaded."

"Downloaded?"

"Yeah. Somebody must have connected the program and is being downloaded by somebody from another dimension. And…(loses contact)…hello? Morpheus?"

Just before Link can finish, Morpheus, Trinity, and Neo were gone. They have disappeared. Link watches as all matrix codes have vanished.

"What happened?" Link asked himself.

Back in the past of 2003, the Titans and the Andersons were still puzzled about the sky and the black out. As they were about to leave, they saw a green light being shot from the sky. The light took form of a huge ring and exploded around the city.

"TITANS WATCH OUT!" Robin yelled.

The Titans and the Andersons took shelter at a nearby store. They saw the green ring spread everywhere. What they don't know is that the explosion went around the world causing a chain reaction. The Earth itself has become a green planet. The titans and the Andersons went to look outside and notices that the whole place is green and the power is back. They also saw people that they never seen before.

"What just happened?" Cyborg asked.

"Z? Trini?" Came a voice from behind.

The titans and The Andersons looked back to find to their surprise…Trinity, Neo, and Morpheus.

"Father?" Z said in a shocked way. "Master?"

"Mother?" Trini said the same.

"What the hell is going on here?" Morpheus said to the titans.

"I'm not sure what the hell is going on here, Morpheus." Robin said.

"Where's Geo?"

"He's back at the tower. Why?"

"He has something to do with this. I know it."

Back at Titans Tower, Geo was happy that the power came back on.

"Now to finish…wait a minute. What's this?" Geo pauses he read something on his computer. "…. Oh shit."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 10: The World is in the Matrix.


	11. The World is in the Matrix

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown 

Chapter 10: The World is in the Matrix

The Titans and the Andersons arrived at Titans Tower to the Lab. Neo got ahead of the group and knocked furiously on the door.

"GEO!" Neo yelled, "OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR!"

"Take it easy, Mr. Anderson." Robin said. "I takeit that Geo knows what he has done."

"He better be explaining on what he has done. No son of mine is going to get away with this. Zeo, open the door."

Z approaches the door. He cracked his knuckles and goes for a straight punch to knock the metal door. Just before he was about to, Sam opens the door.

"Hello masters." Sam said.

"Sam, where is Geo?" Trinity asked.

"Master Geo is depressed."

"Depressed?" Raven asked, "Why?"

"Master Geo did a bad thing."

"You're damn right he did a bad thing!" Neo said furiously, "Where is he?"

"Neo calm down." Morpheus commanded.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! SAM, WHERE IS GEO?"

"He's downstairs on the first floor, master." Sam said. "He's sitting in his chair. He has his head down and his hands together like he's praying."

"He better pray that I won't kill him."

Neo entered the lab to the first floor where Geo was.

"What's wrong with him?" Cyborg asked Trinity.

"I'm not sure." Trinity replied. "But my husband never acted like this."

"Dude, does he ever done this to Geo?" Beast Boy said.

"Hey, don't talk about that to my father." Z said.

"Yeah, BB. Quit fooling around." Terra said.

"Shall we entered and see if Neo is talking to friend Geo?" Starfire asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, we have to know what's going to our city." Robin said to Morpheus.

"Alright." Morpheus replied. "Let's go in."

The group entered the lab and went downstairs to meet Geo and Neo. Upon arriving, they saw Neo with his arms crossed and had a disgruntled face while staring at his son Geo. Geo sat on his chair with hands together and his head down in depression.

"Geo?" Trini said, "What happened?"

Geo didn't say anything. He looked up to see his friends and he dropped his face in his hands to cover his expression. Raven, realizing that he is hurt, decided to comfort him. She grabbed a chair from her side and walks slowly to him. However, Neo stops her by grabbing her left arm from approaching Geo.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Neo snapped.

"I want to comfort him." Raven replied.

"NO YOU ARE NOT."

"Yes, I am."

"WHY?"

"Because I love him and he needs me!"

"You are not going to go near him unless he spills the beans."

"Let me go!"

"NO! I am not going to let some creepy girl go near my son!"

"NEO, LET HER GO!" Trinity yelled at her husband.

Neo looks at his wife to see if she was serious. Neo looks back at Raven and lets her go. He crosses his arms again as he watches Raven sits next to Geo.

"Geo," Raven said to him who is still hiding his face, "Are you okay?"

Geo lifts his face to see Raven. He turns his head again to look at the floor. Raven puts her right arm around him to see if that will make him feel better. Geo looks at her again. He lays his head gently on her shoulder. A tear dropped from Geo's left eye as it ran from his cheek to Raven's white leotard. Raven began to stroke Geo's short hair to make him feel better since she does love him so much.

"Geo," Raven asked him, "Can you tell us what happened?"

"It's all my fault." Geo replied in soft depressed tone.

Morpheus walks up to Geo with his arms on his back and says, "Geo, tell us what happened? Why are we here and why is the place green?"

Geo lifted his head a bit, cleared his throat, and says, "It's all my fault."

"What is Geo?"

"A couple of days ago, I had visions and nightmares about Agent Smith. I went back to Zion…to get help…(sniff)…I went inside the matrix and…I…talked to the architect. He told me that…Smith's alive. (Sniff)…I told him that I will…look for him but he…insisted that I should…build my own Past Matrix. I went back here with blueprints…(sniff)…and a disc that will help the others and me…(sniff).

Geo takes off his glasses and wipes the tears off his face. He once again lays head back on Rae's shoulder.

"Then today," he continued, "The progress was almost completed…and…I press the ENTER key. (Sniff)…Then the lights and power went out all over the city…that caused a black out for about 5 minutes. The power came back and something bad happened."

"What was it?" Robin asked.

"TELL US GEO!" Neo snapped again.

Geo clears throat again and says, "Upon close observations…(sniff)…(sigh)…the computer read that the progress…has overloaded. The connection between the future…and the past…caused a portal for the matrix. It was a bad connection…and there's nothing I can do. (Sniff) What I'm trying to say is…and this is for real…everyone from the future that logged into the matrix…is now here. The future matrix is here…and the past matrix…is with it. The oracle, the architect…everybody including Smith. (Sniffs) The world…is in…the matrix. We are now in…a virtual program. And Smith…is going to make another army of clones."

The titans and the Andersons had shocked faces. The world is now in the matrix and Smith is here in the past. They can't believe what they are hearing.

"So you did this?" Neo said. "It's all your fault."

"It is, father." Geo said. "But I'm not the only one with bad news. There's somebody else who has some news. Right Architect?"

Geo looks to his left where his City Crime Search and Rescue Monitor is located. Standing near the huge screen was a dark chair. The chair turned around to reveal the Architect and his silver pen.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen." He said. "I'm the Architect. The creator of the matrix. Now Geo has told half of the explanation about this problem. But there is a lot more that you have to worry about. Not only is my matrix connected to a bad matrix, it has caused a series meltdown inside the program. The Core Network, which controls the program, is here in this city. It is somewhere within the concrete buildings. The Core is going to lose power and it will cause a meltdown. Zeo, Trini, and Geo, you know that you are the ones that got your powers from that core. And you are the only ones that could shut it down."

"And what if they don't?" Neo asked.

"Then it will blow. Everything here in the past will be gone and the future of Zion will not exist. Zeo, Geo, and Trini, you have nine days to find that core or your friends and your family will die!"

The Titans had another shocked expression. They have only nine days to live or their lives will be lost.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 11: Smith meets Slade.


	12. Smith meets Slade

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 11: Smith meets Slade

Slade sat in his hideout. His left arm was bandage and covered stitches because Geo shot him last month. He is still upset that his plans for controlling Jump City were ruined all because of Geo. He can't get his mind off of him at all.

"That damn Geo Anderson." Slade said to himself. "Next time, it will be personal. I'll do whatever it takes to kill him."

Suddenly heard a voice from the darkness, "Then perhaps you need help." Slade looks behind his back to find a man in a dark suit with black glasses. It was…Agent Smith.

"Who the hell are you?" Slade questioned.

"My name is Agent Smith."

"How did you get here and what do you want?"

"Control yourself Mr. Slade. I came here to help with your problem with Geo Anderson."

"How do you know so much about Geo?"

"I am his adversary. His arch-nemesis."

"Wait. Geo said that he came from the future. So how is it that you came here."

"Have you ever heard of the matrix?"

"No."

"The matrix is where I came from. It was a virtual program where Geo and his team log in to do their mission."

"Wait. You're telling me that the matrix is a computer?"

"It's a an artificial reality created by sentient machines in order to pacify and subdue the human population."

"Interesting. Is there more about this matrix."

"Yes. I'm an artificial intelligence manifested in the artificial world - and thus having extraordinary powers to manipulate my surroundings. I have super-human strength and I am able to dodge bullets with something-called bullet time. My job is to keep order within the system by terminating troublesome programs and human avatars, which would otherwise bring instability to the simulated reality."

"So how did you get here?"

"Geo had created a Past Matrix. He used to connect the Future matrix and it created a bad connection."

"He did?"

"Yes. Everyone that was logged into the program is here. A portal has opened to another dimension that leads here to the year 2003. I realized that the Andersons are also here. Or should I say, Geo's parents and his master are here too."

"Hmmm. This is amazing. A family reunion for a freedom fighter."

"Indeed. When I heard that Geo and his friends called the Teen Titans live here, I decided to locate the man who knew the titans and that's you."

"So what is the point Agent Smith."

"How about a partnership. You and I teaming up to take down the Andersons and the Titans."

"A partnership with you?"

"Yes. We could win this war. You can have your revenge on Geo and the titans and I will get my revenge on the Andersons."

"Hmm. That's not such a bad idea."

"So do we have a deal?"

Slade thinks and says, "Of course." He walks to Smith and extends his hand for a handshake. Smith gladly extends his hand and the two shook hands.

"Good." Smith said.

"But we won't be doing this alone."

"What do you mean?"

"We need members. I'm talking about an alliance. We need everyone from Jump City to join us."

"Brilliant idea, Slade. But let me introduce you to my companions that will be our first members of the Slade/Smith Alliance."

Out of the shadows came out three other agents. Smith says, "Allow me to introduce you to Agent Johnson, Agent Brown, and Agent Thompson. Now all we need is more people to join."

"Indeed. Tomorrow at the penitentiary, I will show you the people that would be allowed to join us. And until then, nothing will stop us."

Agent Smith gave an evil Smirk as he agrees with Slade. The Slade/Smith alliance will be unstoppable to the Titans and the Andersons.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 12: It wasn't my fault.


	13. It Wasn't My Fault

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 12: It wasn't my fault

At Titans Tower, Neo was still upset that the fact of his son, Geo, had overloaded the program of the Matrix. The only one that felt sorry for Geo was Z, Trini, Trinity, Morpheus, Raven, Sam, the Architect, and the titans. As for Geo, he felt that it was indeed his fault but it was an accident but it seems that it was no accident.

Geo sat in his room all depressed. His nightmares were trying to tell him that something bad is going to happen.

_Why does it have to be me?_ Geo thought. _It wasn't my fault._

Just then, Geo heard a furious knock on the door. He got up and opened to find his father, Neo. He was still angry.

"What are you doing here?" Neo asked.

"Nothing." Geo said timidly as his voice trembled.

"You realize what you have done?"

"Father, it was an accident."

"No it wasn't! It's all your fault."

"It's not my fault."

"Then whose fault is it?"

"Uh…Father, you don't understand."

"What I don't understand?"

"I came here to bring Trini and Z back to life and change history. The architect is my boss, father. I asked him if I can go back and do this."

"Why? SO YOU CAN GET A FUCKING MEDAL?"

"THIS ISN'T ABOUT REWARDS. THIS IS ABOUT…"

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! YOU BRUNG ME, MORPHEUS, THE ARCHITECT, AND YOUR MOTHER HEAR! SMITH IS ON THE LOOSE IN THIS CITY! AND YOU ARE NOT DOING ANYTHING ABOUT IT!"

"THERE IS NO WAY I CAN ERASE THE PROGRESS UNTIL THE CORE SHUTS DOWN! AND WHY ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR?"

"BECAUSE I AM YOUR FATHER AND I CREATED YOU! I TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITY AND YOU HAVE TO GO AND FUCK THINGS UP! AS A MATTER OF FACT, GEO, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED IN HERE AT ALL! GET YOUR STUFF AND GET OUT!"

"WHAT? WHERE AM I SUPPOSED TO SLEEP AT?"

"GO IN THE DAMN BASEMENT! NOW GET OUT!"

Geo couldn't believe this. His own father kicking him out of his own room. He tried to control his temper but he started to calm himself down. He looks at his father and walks out the door. Neo closes the door of his room as Geo left. Geo walks to a closet and takes out a blanket and a pillow. Trinity and Trini were sharing the same room while Z and Morpheus had to share the same room too. The Architect, however, decided to stay up and watch the huge screen in the main lab to locate any possibilities of trouble. Geo left the lab and went downstairs to the basement of Titans Tower. Inside the basement were boxes all covered in dust that had props from the titans' villains. There were also a few rats and spider webs.

"This isn't fair." Geo said to himself. "I had to sleep in this place for nine days. Man, what has come over my father. It's not my fault."

Realizing that the rats might kill him and the spiders too, Geo decides to sleep on the landing of the stairs. He was uncomfortable since the steel was too cold and he only had one blanket and a pillow. He closes his eyes and sleeps. When he was asleep, a shadow appeared over him. The figure was a female. She puts her hands on Geo but gently on his back and a black aurora of energy surrounded him. The black energy transported Geo to another place – Raven's room. The figure was indeed Raven who felt sorry for the poor guy. Raven takes the blankets off her bed and covers Geo to make him comfortable. Once she did, she patted him softly on his back but not to disturbed him and kisses him on his cheek. Raven walks around the bed to the other side. She took off her cloak and goes in the bed with Geo. She slipped in the bed with the sheets and snuggles up to Geo to give him some warm comfort. Before she fell asleep, she whispered something to her boyfriend.

"I love you." Raven whispered to Geo in his ear as she falls asleep.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 13: Prison Breakout.


	14. Prison Breakout

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 13: Prison Breakout

The next morning, Geo woke up from his deep sleep. He opens his eyes to find out that he wasn't in the basement. He was in Raven's room and in her bed. He slowly turns his head to the left to find Raven all snuggled up to him and with her arm around his waist. Geo doesn't know why she would just do this. If his father thinks that he had slept with Raven, or have sex with her, he would kill him.

_Why did she do this? _Geo thought. _Doesn't she know I caused enough trouble?_

Just as Geo was about to lay back down, he heard Raven yawning and she too woke up. She looks at Geo and smiles at him. 

"Hey!" Raven said to Geo. "Did you had a good night sleep?"

"Yeah!" Geo replied. "But why would do this?"

"Do what?"

"Transport me from the basement to your room."

"Geo, I did that because I love you. I'm one of the only people that feels sorry for you."

"(sigh) I appreciate it."

Geo hugs her. He gets out of bed while Rae still remains. Geo heads for the door. Before he goes out, he turns and smiles at her. Geo walks out the door only to meet…his father Neo with his arms crossed.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Neo questioned his son.

"I didn't do anything father." Geo replied honestly.

"What were my instructions?"

"Sleep…in the basement."

"AND WHY WERE YOU IN THAT ROOM? DID YOU SLEEP WITH HER?"

"NO! I DIDN'T SLEEP WITH HER!"

Raven walks out from her room to meet Geo and Neo. She stops for a minute and looks at the two. She realized that she interrupted their argument.

"I'll leave the two of you alone." Raven said.

Before she can take a step, Neo grabs her furiously by the shoulder and his right hand grabs her by the throat.

"What the fuck were you doing in there with my son?" Neo asked with his teeth grunting.

"I…didn't do nothing." Raven said choking.

"Don't you ever go near my son. EVER!"

"You're…choking me."

"Yeah. Like I'm going to let some demon take my son."

"HEY, HEY!" Geo said to his father. "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"Stay out of this, Geo."

"THAT'S ENOUGH FATHER! PUT HER DOWN NOW!"

"DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO AND NEVER SCREAM LIKE THAT TO ME! NOW BACK OFF!"

Geo had enough. He pulled out a SOCOM pistol from his pocket and points at Neo.

"Put her down, father." Geo said.

Neo looks at him and says, "You really want to kill your own father?"

"I just had enough. Put Raven down. She had nothing to do with this."

Neo looks at Raven for a few seconds. Raven was still gasping for her due to Neo's grip on her neck. Her eyes turned from violet to a sheer red. Neo looks back at Geo who is still holding the pistol.

"Go on." Neo said to his son. "Shoot me."

"Put Raven down."

"Don't hold back. One good shot and I'm dead. You will be charged with murder. Do it, son. DO IT!"

"Put…her…down."

"If I do, you're going to shoot me?"

Geo didn't respond. His eyes were filled with tears and his mind is filled with rage. Neo looks back at Raven. She still couldn't breathe. Finally, Neo releases Raven from his grip. Raven sits on the floor with her back to the wall as she starts coughing and gasping for air. Neo looks back at Geo still holding the gun.

"Do it." Neo said with his arms raised.

Geo didn't respond.

"DO IT!"

Geo still didn't respond. He lowers the gun down and puts his gun away. He lowers his head as he looks at the ground. Neo walks a few steps to him and brings his head up to meet him at eye level. Suddenly, Neo slaps his own son on the cheek. Geo turns his head slowly to meet his father face to face.

"I don't want you near that girl anymore." Neo said. "You are not allowed to speak to her or help her. You will just walk by like she doesn't exist. If you don't like it, you can go in your lab and you can be held up in the boiler room for the rest of your fucking life. You don't threaten your own father. I didn't create you to do this in front of me. I created you to be more like me. But you have to go and be with some demon. I don't even want grandchildren to have her powers and be more like her. You got that?"

Geo nodded.

"What's your choice?"

Geo sighs and wipes his tears off. He looks at Raven who has a shocked look on her face. Geo looks back at Neo who is still waiting for his answer.

"Well?"

Geo looks at Neo for about 10 seconds and walks around him to Raven. Geo picks Raven up by the hand and helps her to her feet.

"Geo." Neo said. "Boiler room. 5 minutes."

Neo walks back to the lab. Geo and Raven remained in the hall. Geo can't believe it again that the fact that he threaten his own father. He never did this before but he had no choice. He only did it for Raven safety.

"Geo." Raven said.

Geo and looks at her says sadly, "I'm sorry."

"No. I'm sorry." She said timidly.

"It's been a great time and thanks for everything."

"But when can I see you again?"

"As soon as the time as right."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see."

Geo walks off. Raven tries to catch up to him but decides to let him go. A tear from her right eye ran down her cheek as she felt the pain inside her. Geo enters the lab where his brother, Sam, and his sister were talking with the architect. Trinity and Morpheus were talking to Neo but none of them saw Geo walking off to the boiler room of the lab. The boiler room had the same conditions as the basement except the fact that it had dusty, rusted pipes and mold. Geo sat a dark corner, curls up with his knees to his chest, and arms crossed on the kneecaps, and his head down.

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

"TITANS! TROUBLE! THERE IS A RIOT GOING AT THE JUMP CITY PRISON!" Robin yelled on the intercom.

The Titans hurried to the garage while Z and Trini also went with them without Geo. Cy and Rae got in the T-Car, Robin got on the R-Cycle, and the Andersons in their M-Hummer H2. Star and Beast Boy, who transformed into a hawk, flew to the prison. Neo, Trinity, Morpheus, and the Architect watched on the main monitor of the lab while Geo remains the boiler room.

At the prison, police and SWAT teams had set up a blockade and perimeter around the area to prevent any escapees. A bomb that was left by Salde's robot minions destroyed the northern wall that caused the riot to happen. The Titans and the Andersons arrived in time to help the police.

"What's the situation here officer?" Robin asked.

"Slade, his minions, and some other guy broke into the prison." Said one of the police officers.

"Who is the other guy?"

"He is all dressed in black suit with glasses."

Z, who heard the conservation, says to Robin, "It must be Smith. He is in there."

"Then we got to stop Smith and Slade. Starfire, Beast Boy, and Cyborg; stop the prisoners; Z, Raven, Terra, and Trini; stop the riot."

"And you?" Cyborg asked.

"I'll stop Slade and Smith. TITANS! MOVE!"

The Titans headed for the prison.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 14: Back In Action.


	15. Back In Action

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 14: Back In Action

The prison riot was uncontrollable. Prisoners threw bottles, rocks, and other useful items at the police while some stole guns and began shooting at SWAT team members. Z, Raven, Terra, and Trini took cover behind huge piles of rubble left by the explosion of the wall. Z took out an M-16 and begins shooting at the prisoners. However, Terra stops him from shooting by throwing a rock at his head.

"Ow!" Z said after he got hit in the head by the rock. "Why in the hell did you do that for Terra?"

"We can't kill the prisoners." Terra said. "We got to catch them alive and bring them back to jail."

"Shit and the thought I was going to have a fun shoot out with these guys."

"She has point Z." Trini said. "We can't kill the prisoners. We got to disable their weapons. Raven, can you disarm them?"

"Sure but I need cover to do this." Raven replied.

"NOW LOOKS WHO IS TALKING MY LANGUAGE!" Z yelled. "I'll provide cover fire and fire blindly to distract them while you girls arrest them."

"That's sounds like a good plan to me." Terra said.

"All right." Trini said. "Let's do it."

Z crouches near his cover spot and fires his M-16 blindly to make the prisoners take cover as well. Raven levitates overhead and does her chant.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She chanted.

Suddenly, the prisoners' guns were surrounded by black aurora of energy and they shattered. Terra uses her earth and rock powers to grab a slab of rock as a floating platform while Trini moves in behind her. Z reloads his M16 and fires again blindly but not to kill the prisoners. Raven thought she disarms all guns but was wrong. One of the prisoners took out a .45 magnum and shot Z in the leg. Z stops firing and cries in pain as he is shot in the leg.

"AHHH!" Z yelled. "SHIT! I HAVE BEEN HIT!"

He took out his Samsung SPH N270 cell phone and calls Trini.

"TRINI!" Z called. "I've been shot in the leg."

"Not now." Trini replied. "I have to help Terra."

"Well hurry the fuck up!"

"I'll send Raven in."

Trini contacts Raven by her phone to Rae's communicator. Raven got the message and went to help Z with his injuries. She placed her hands on his wounds and releases a white aurora of white energy that healed it.

"Thanks Rae." Z said smiling. "I owe you one."

"Don't mention it." Raven replied.

Z remained in position as he fires blindly to distract the prisoners. Terra threw some rocks at the prisoners' heads to make them unconscious. Trini fought some other prisoners with martial arts style fighting. She kicked one prisoner in the face and another with a karate punch to the gut. Then the prisoner that shot Z came after her. He fired three rounds at point blank range. Trini, realizing that the world is in the matrix, uses bullet-time to dodge the bullets. The prisoner fired more shots but Trini dodged them again. He pulled the trigger but was out of ammo. The prisoner panics and makes a run for the main gate. He was about to reach his freedom when the doors of the front gate, surrounded by black aurora of energy, flew right in front of him to stop his approach. Then a figure popped out of the energy. It was Raven.

"Think again." She said.

The prisoners of the riot, realizing that there is no escape, gave up. Across from the prison, the riot finally ceased by Cyborg, Starfire, and Beast Boy. However, Robin has not yet reported that he completed his task of finding Slade and Smith yet.

In the prison mess hall, Slade, Smith, and his agents were standing in front of the newest members of the Slade/Smith Alliance. They include Gizmo, Jinx, Mammoth, Control Freak, Mad Mod, Cinderblock, Overload, Plasmus, Billy Numerous, Prof. Chang, Dr. Light, Adonis, Fang, Kitten, Killer Moth, Johnny Rancid, Mother May-Eye, and Mumbo Jumbo.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Slade said, "My minions had freed you from cells to come to this meeting. I have called you here because there is one thing that we hate in common society. And that my friends, are the Teen Titans. But, there is another person that I personally hate the most. His name is Geo Anderson."

Agent Smith steps up and says to the new members, "My name is Agent Smith. I am the head in command of the FBI. You see Mr. Anderson is the son of a man that I used to know in my timeline. I am from a place called the Matrix. The matrix is a virtual program in the near future that my agents, the Andersons, and myself roam about. Mr. Anderson invited his friends into the matrix and destroyed my building. All of my personal possessions were lost in the Teen Titans' and the Andersons' mission. Now that I am here with my best men, I have decided that Mr. Slade and I should form an alliance to eliminate the Andersons and their friends. But we can't do it alone so that's why we called you here. You can decide to join us and we can destroy the titans or you can rather be a coward and won't face your own fears. So what do you say?"

Everyone looks to each other faces and whispered about their decision. Gizmo walks up to the dual nervously with his answer.

"Slade and Smith," Gizmo said. "We're in."

Inside the prison, the reason why Robin couldn't reach his destination was the fact that Slade's robot minions outnumbered him. Robin threw three birdarangs at the robots but they blast them with their laser guns. Robin took out his communicator and contacted his friends.

"Titans!" he called. "I need backup."

"We're on our way." Cyborg called back.

The two teams entered the prison to where Robin's position was located. The two teams took cover near cells and rubble as they join the fray. Z took out his M16 and fired at the robots. Trini took out from her pocket a SOCOM pistol and fired too. Starfire uses her star bolts to destroy some of the minions. Cyborg uses his sonic cannon while Raven uses her telekinetic powers to form daggers at the enemy. Terra uses her earth and rock abilities to gather rubble and smack the robots in the head. Z gave Robin and BB his SOCOM pistols as the changeling and the boy wonder joins the barrage of fire. The teams continue to fire as more robots appeared.

Meanwhile, back in the lab, Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus were watching the two teams on the monitor. Trinity was shocked to see her kids are in trouble. Neo, Morpheus, and the Architect were concerned that the teams won't make it in time.

"Neo we got to do something." Trinity said.

"I don't know what to do." Neo replied. "The two teams are in trouble and we don't know how to reach there in time."

"Architect." Morpheus said. "Is there anyway you can pinpoint the location."

"I'm took weak to know." The Architect replied.

"If we don't do something, Zeo, Trini, and the Titans will get killed."

"Let me go." Came a voice behind the group.

Behind Neo was his son Geo.

"GEO!" Neo yelled. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE THE BOILER ROOM?"

"I want to help my friends father." Geo replied. "They need my help."

"GET BACK IN THE BOILER ROOM!"

Geo looks at the monitor and sees that Z, Trini, and the titans are in trouble – and Raven. Geo looks in agony and shocked as continues to plea.

"PLEASE FATHER!" Geo said to Neo. "LET ME SAVE THEM!"

"NO! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DO ANYTHING ABOUT THIS! NOW YOU GET BACK IN THAT BOILER ROOM AND…"

"NEO! ENOUGH!" Trinity interrupted.

Neo looks at his wife. She had a disgruntled look on her face like she just had enough of her husband.

"I am tired of you yelling at our son." She said. "You don't care about him. You are more concerned about yourself than him and his mission. When you had to seek the source to save Zion, you chose to save me because you cared about me rather than your destiny. (Holding back her tears) I died in your arms and I was cloned back to marry you and raise a family. And now, here you are and your son is trying to be more like you. He is the next chosen one and he can do this on his own. (Tears drip from her eyes) Let…him…go."

Neo looks down in shame. He looks at Morpheus and the Architect who have serious looks on their faces. Morpheus walks up to Neo to say something to him that proves Trinity's point.

"When your son was born, Neo," Morpheus said. "You told me to train him so he can follow your footsteps. Like father, like son. Geo is the chosen one and it's his destiny to save our future. Let him go."

Neo looks back to his wife who is still holding her tears and back at Morpheus and then Geo. Neo looks to the ground in shame for what his wife and Morpheus said. They were right about everything. There were still more silence after the conversation and Neo didn't make an answer. Geo decided to break the silence.

"I got it." Geo said to his father. "I'll go back to the room."

Geo turns his back and walks away.

"Wait son." Neo said.

Geo turns around to see his father again. Neo took a step forward and does a lovable thing. He hugs his own son. Neo tries to hold back his tears as Geo hugs him back.

"I'm sorry son." Neo said while crying. "I've been a bad…father to you."

"It's ok father." Geo replied. "I understand."

"(Stops crying) Go and suit up, son. You're going in."

Geo smiles happily and says, "Thanks father."

In the armory, Geo took out the following weapons he needs:

A Judge Dredd Lawgiver

An M-249 SAW

An Ak-47 Soviet Rifle

A Colt Commando Rifle

A Versatile Remington M870 Shotgun

Geo went into his closet and removes his leather jacket, shirt, and black pants. He puts on his father's attire and his original dark glasses. He also puts on his dog tags and was ready for some action. He went into the garage and got onto his LawMaster IV Cycle.

_Hang on Rae. _Geo thought. _I'm coming for you._

Geo turns on the engines and speeds out of Titans Tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 15: Hostage Raven.


	16. Hostage Raven

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 15: Hostage Raven.

The gunfire continues. Z continues to fire his M-16 but continues to run out of ammo. Even though they are being outnumbered, the team continues to fight.

"Dudes!" BB yelled. "There's too many of them!"

"We need to split up!" Robin commanded. "Cyborg! You, BB, and me will go back another way. The girls and Z will have to cover us."

"WHAT!" Z yelled. "Why man?"

"Because I'm in charge here and…"

BOOM! An explosion had occurred in front of the Titans. One of the Slade bots was throwing grenades. Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg ran for the back entrance. Some of the Slade bots followed them around the corner. Z, Trini, and the girls remained firing.

"This is such a bad idea!" Z said to the girls.

"I agree." Starfire replied. "We will not be able to defend ourselves. I guess we should do the spilt up."

"Good. I'll stay here and hold them off."

The remaining team went opposite directions in the prison. Star went west, Raven went east, and Trini and Terra went south. Z remained in the onslaught with the Slade bots. He kept reloading and firing his M-16 at the minions but they just keep on coming. Z checks his pocket and he realized that he's out of ammo. Z got up and took out his samurai swords from his back. He swings and gets in his fighting stance. He was about to attack when one of the Slade bots fired his laser gun and chipped both swords in two. Now Z has no weapons to defend himself.

"Alright," Z said to the bots. "Who's first?"

Before the bots can answer, something was shooting down the ceiling on top of the bots. The ceiling came down and reveals the shooter – Geo. Geo aims his Law Giver on rapid-fire mode and shoots the minions.

"Armor Piercing!" Geo said to his gun.

"Armor Piercing!" The gun replied.

Geo fired rapidly armor piercing bullets at the bots. All the bots fell to the floor as they were dead and out of commission. Z had a shocked expression on his face as he saw his brother.

"What the hell took you so long?" Z questioned his brother.

"Well, father sidelined me on the first half of the game," Geo replied. "But it looks like I have returned in the second half."

"Uhh…"

"Where's Raven?"

"Huh? Oh! We were outnumbered and Robin ordered to split up. Robin, Cy, and BB went to get help while the girls went opposite directions."

"Ok. I'll look for Trini and Raven. You go look for Star and Terra."

"One last thing: I don't have anymore ammo and I'm out of weapons."

"Here, take this!"

Geo gives Z his AK-47 Soviet Rifle and his Colt Commando Rifle

"Wow!" Z yelled. "Now that's what I'm talking about."

"Alright." Geo said. "Let's move out."

Geo went west of the prison while Z went north of the prison. Geo walks toward to the courtyard when he heard the sounds of explosions. He crouches in military style and peeks around the corner to the courtyard. He saw his sister Trini, taking cover from the firing Slade Bots.

"TRINI!" Geo yelled.

Trini looked and saw her brother.

"GEO!" Trini yelled back. "HELP! I'M OUT OF AMMO!"

Geo took out his Law Giver and gives the command.

"Grenade!" Geo commanded to the gun.

"Grenade." The gun replied.

Geo fires one shot at the bots and killed mostly all of them. Geo picks up Trini and takes her back into the prison. Trini was shaken but she was glad that she was alive. Trini hugged her big brother as a thank you.

"I'm glad to see you again." Trini sobbed.

"I'm glad to see you too little sister." Geo replied.

Geo took out his cell phone and contacted Z.

"Z!" Geo said. "Did you find Star and Terra?"

"Yeah!" Z said on the other end. "I found them. We are outside waiting for you. Did you get Raven and Trini?"

"I found Trini but not Raven. I'll send Trini to you guys and I'll look for Raven. (Hangs up). Trini! Here, take my M-249 SAW and my Versatile Remington M870 Shotgun."

"But what about you big brother?" Trini asked.

"I still got my Law Giver. It packs a wallop."

"Yeah. Whatever."

"Now go, sis. We don't have much time left."

Trini leaves. Geo remained in the prison as he heads for the mess hall. The corridors were all quiet. There was nobody around. Not even a pin drop. Geo still holds his gun in firing position as he took small steps in the hall. He finally reaches the mess hall. He kicks down the door and aims his gun as he bursts in. However, though, it was deserted. This made Geo lose his patience.

"ALRIGHT!" Geo yelled throughout the whole dark area. "IF THERE IS ANYBODY IN HERE, PLEASE SPEAK RIGHT NOW!"

Silence.

"FINE. ON THE COUNT OF 5, I'M GONNA BLOW THIS PLACE UP!"

No response.

"1………..2…………..3. Don't fuck with me…..4…"

"_You don't have to yell Mr. Anderson!"_

Out from the shadows came the one person Geo hated – Smith.

"Smith." Geo said.

"Hello." Smith replied.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Nothing."

"What have you done to Raven?"

"Nothing for now. But there is something you should know Mr. Anderson."

"What?"

"The fact is that I'm not working alone."

"Yeah right. I killed your men and I destroyed everything that you had."

"Yes. But I'm not working alone. There is somebody else that is also here with me."

Out of the shadows behind Smith was another person – Slade.

"Hello Geo." Slade said.

"Ha. This is your partner?" Geo said. "You're worthless Smith."

"Think again!"

The lights came on and reveal more people. The people were the members of the Slade/Smith Alliance.

"Oh shit." Geo mumbled.

"Surprised?" Smith said to Geo.

"A little. But you still haven't answered my question. Where is Raven?"

"She's right there!"

Smith points to his left of the Geo. Geo turns to his left and saw Raven – all shackled to a modified chair from Mad Mod. Next to her were four Slade bots. Raven's mouth was covered in duck tape to prevent her for saying anything. Geo's eyes widened to see a shocking discovery. His body starts to build up with rage as he looks at Smith.

"Let her go Smith." Geo commanded.

"Not this time." Smith replied.

Suddenly, Smith gives Geo a hard right punch to the chest. Geo flew all the way back to the entrance. Raven tries to yell his name but couldn't due to the tape.

"Take her away!" Slade commanded his minions.

The four bots took the chair and loaded it up in a Semi-Truck with a trailer and speeds out of the prison.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 16: Highway to Hell.


	17. Highway to Hell

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 16: Highway to Hell.

The truck reached the main highway at top speed and entered the central lane. The truck was driven by Agent Brown and in the back of the trailer was Raven, all tied up, and four Slade bots. The truck was not only carrying a hostage but also a bomb that's ready to explode as soon as the truck reaches its destination at City Hall.

Agent Brown called Smith on his ear piece and said, "Sir, we are on the highway."

"Good." Smith said on the other end. "Make sure that the girl does not escape."

"Yes sir. We are…huh?"

Before Brown can finish, he saw a car speeding up to his side door. It was – the T-Car. The car was driven by Cyborg with Terra and Beast Boy. Not only that, Robin was driving his R-Cycle behind the trailer. Starfire was flying in the air on top. Z and Trini were driving the M-Hummer H2 on the other side of the truck. They completely boxed in the truck from escaping. Cy tries to ram the truck but came to no avail. Brown responded with a ram of his own. Cy loses control of his car and hits 5 water barrels on the central divider. Star fired five starbolts at the trailer. The trailer created a small hole for her to get in.

She landed carefully on the trailer but was welcomed by the four Slade bots. They doubled teamed Star and threw her off the trailer. Star screamed in horror but was caught in the nick of time by Robin. She got up and decided to ride with Robin as the chase continues. One of the Slade bots took out his laser and fires at Robin's cycle. Robin dodges the shots from left to right. He continues to drive behind the trailer.

In the M-Hummer, Z activates the back passenger seat to let Trini fire a .50 machine gun on the passenger window with the door as a shield. Trini fires at the Slade bots. She kept firing and firing but came to no avail. The bots fires right back and took out the left bottom tire. Z loses control of the vehicle and has no choice but to pullover. Robin was still riding behind and continues to follow. He calls Cyborg and the others.

"Cyborg and Z." Robin called. "Everything ok?"

Cyborg answered and said, "We're having some engine problems but we will come ASAP."

Z called next and said, "We have a flat tire. We'll fix it and rejoin the pursuit."

"Affirmative! I'll watch the truck. We got to get Raven from…"

Before Robin can finish, Starfire taps him on the shoulder. Robin looks at her and Star points to the right side of her. To Robin's surprise, someone just came in to help – Geo! Geo was riding his Law Master Cycle and caught up with the truck. He activates autopilot and jumps on top of the trailer. The four Slade bots fired at Geo. Geo counters with bullet-time and every laser misses him. Geo took out his LawGiver gun and fired armor-piercing bullets at the bots. The four bots were taken down. Geo puts his gun away and jumps inside the hole of the trailer. Raven was still tied to the chair. Geo walks up to her and she was relief to see her boyfriend rescue her. Geo removes the tape for her to talk.

"You ok?" Geo asked.

Raven replies with a kiss and said, "Never better."

Raven stands up and follows Geo to the small opening on top. Geo took Rae's hand and flew to the top of the truck. Before Geo can activate his Law Master, Agent Brown appeared and kicks Geo to the end of the truck. Raven gasps and saves him with her telekinesis powers. Agent Brown took his gun and knocks Raven out with the handle. Raven falls unconscious to the moving trailer.

Geo gets up and looks at Agent Brown.

"Brown!" Geo said furiously.

"Mr. Anderson!" Brown replied.

The two stared eye to eye. Geo took off his glasses and puts it in his pocket. He does his fighting stance and signals Brown to bring it.

"You ready?" Geo asked.

"Always." Brown replied.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 17: Do I Feel Lucky?


	18. Do I Feel Lucky?

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 17: Do I feel lucky?

Brown charges at Geo, as he is ready to fight on the moving truck. Geo front flips out the way and gives Brown a punch to the gut. The force of the punch made Brown fly to the ground at 5ft. Brown got up and karate kicks Geo with his left. Geo counters the kick and returns the favor with a kick of his own. Brown flew back again. Brown contacts Thompson on his earpiece. Thompson got the message and appeared in the front seat of the truck like a magician. Brown jumps in the air and tries to tackle Geo. Geo counters with bullet time and moves out the way. Brown saw it coming and drops to the near edge of the trailer. Brown got up and took out his pistol. He aims at Geo and nearly pulls the trigger when…BANG! His gun flew off of his hand and into the rolling streets. Brown looks to his left and saw the M-Hummer. The shooter was Trini who used a sniper rifle to disable Brown. With Brown distracted, Geo attacked again. He tackles Brown to the trailer.

Geo began to choke Brown but Brown rolls over and began to choke Geo. Raven, who is standing 10ft. away from the fight, decided to help. She looks for something that will get Brown's attention. She looks towards her right and saw a disabled parked car on the other side of the highway.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven chanted. Her telekinetic powers picked up the disabled car and use it to clobber Brown.

Brown was still choking on Geo when something caught his eye. He saw the car that Raven used flying right towards him. Brown used his bullet time move to avoid the car. With that, Geo got up and kicks Brown in the jaw. Brown fell to the trailer and looks up at Geo. Geo grabs him by the air and sideswipes Brown off his feet.

"Come on Brown." Geo said. "Show me what you got."

Brown got up and answered Geo's question with a snap mare. Geo was now on the ground. Brown took out a pocketknife from his shirt pocket and points it at Geo's head.

"Any last request Mr. Anderson?" Brown asked still holding the knife.

Geo looks down the highway and saw a bridge coming. Geo thought of any idea.

"Only a few." Geo said to Brown. "…Heads up!"

Brown looks up and saw the bridge coming right towards him. Without a moment to spare…SPLAT! The bridge decapitated Brown. His head rolled off the trailer into the highway while his headless body fell off and was ran over by traffic. It's good thing Geo remained lying down. Raven, though, used her telekinetic to go through the bridge. Geo got up and slowly walks to her.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"We better get off of this thing and…"

"No wait! We can't!"

"Why not?"

"There is a bomb on the truck and it will detonate once it reaches city hall."

"Shit! (Sigh) Looks like we got a city to save. Where's the bomb at?"

"Somewhere in the front seat."

"Then what the hell are we waiting for? Come on!"

The two ran up to the front of the truck. Geo peered through the window, only to see a gun pointing at him. It was Agent Thompson. Thompson fired but Geo veered his head right to get out of the bullets way. Raven uses her telekinesis to disarm Thompson. Thompson's gun was surrounded by a black aurora of energy and it disintegrated to pieces. Geo bust through the front windshield with his hands and went into the front seat. Thompson was about to attack but got caught off when Geo took out a SOCOM knife from his pocket. Geo grabs Thompson's right hand, places it on the driver's seat, and jams the sharp blade through Thompson's palm. Thompson screams in pain as blood dripped from the knife. Geo found the bomb under the driver's seat and examines it with his laptop. The bomb had 10 sticks of dynamite connected to a detonator with red, blue, green, white, and yellow wire. Geo took out the pocketknife that Brown had and cuts the red wire. He checks his laptop and found out that he cut the right one. Geo got out from the windshield with Raven still waiting on top of the trailer.

"Geo!" Raven said. "We are almost to city hall. What did you do with the bomb?"

"I disarmed it." Geo replied. "But it looks like Thompson is no longer driving. The truck will continue to go fast and the we can't even make it back to the M-Hummer or the other titans."

"Then what should we do?"

"I got an idea. Follow me!"

Geo took Raven to the inside of the trailer by going through the hole that he made earlier. He found out that the trailer had a small railing that goes through the docking door to the back of the truck. He took off his black coat and tied it around the railing into a knot.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked confused.

"I'm trying to make a safety strap that hold the both of us." Geo said. "I need your cloak."

Raven got the message and took off her white cloak and gave it to Geo. Geo took it and did the same thing with his black coat.

"Raven." Geo said. "Get over here!"

Raven went up to Geo. Geo tied the remaining part of her cloak around Raven's waist. Geo took his the remaining part of his coat and tied it around his waist.

"Grab onto me." Geo said to Raven. Raven wraps her arms around Geo's waist.

Geo uses his left hand to grab the railing while his right holds Raven. Outside, the truck continues to pick up speed. Thompson continues to struggle with the knife and tries to get it off of him but came to no avail. At City Hall, people were wondering around the sidewalk and streets when they saw the truck coming from the highway. The crowd ran for their lives and took cover inside buildings that were near to them. The truck stuck a car and jackknifes. The truck flipped to its left side sending Thompson out of the windshield. As for the trailer, it too flipped on its side and skid on the streets sending sparks all over the place. Inside, Geo and Raven were hanging on as they felt the trailer crushed and smashed on what ever was on the sidewalk and streets of City Hall. The truck finally stopped only inches away from the front door of the mayor's office and trailer stopped only inches from the truck. Thompson, who is lying on the ground bleeding to death, crawled to a lamppost near the mayor's building. People got out of their hiding places to see the damage that was caused by the truck.

Inside the trailer, Geo and Raven opened their eyes only to be in a stunning position on top of each other. Both of them blushed and got up. The truck was tipped on its side but nobody was hurt. Geo opens the trailer door and jumps out with Raven close behind. In the distance from the entrance of the highway, the T-Car, M-Hummer, and the R-Cycle were approaching to the scene. The heroes parked their vehicles near the damaged the trailer and got out.

"Friends!" Starfire yelled joyfully to Geo and Raven. "You are unharmed."

She hugs both of them tightly.

"You're hugging me." Raven said to Starfire.

"We're ok, Star." Geo said. "Just a bit shaken."

Star releases the hug as Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Terra, Z, and Trini came.

"We're glad that you guys made it." Robin said.

"And save City Hall." Cyborg added.

"That's my brother." Trini said.

"You can say that again." Z said.

"So nobody got hurt?" BB asked Raven.

"Not at all but the Agents Brown and Thompson." Raven said.

"Whatever happened to Thompson?" Terra asked. "We saw Brown headless on the highway."

"Say, guys." Z said to the titans. "Look."

Z pointed straight ahead to the mayor's office building. The titans looked too as they saw Geo walking up to Thompson who is sitting at the lamppost. Thompson saw Geo approaching with his Lawgiver in his hand. Thompson looks to his side for a weapon and he spots the knife that cut his hand only inches from his body. He slowly reaches it until Geo came to his side.

"Uh Uh." Geo said to Thompson while pointing his gun at his forehead. "Now I know what you're thinking: 'did he fired six shots, or was it five?' Hey, but to tell you the truth in all this excitement I've kinda lost track myself. But being this is a Lawgiver, the same gun that future hero Judge Dredd used, and would blow your head clean off, you've got to ask yourself one question: 'Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?'"

Thompson stares at the gun and moves his hand away from the knife. Geo picks up the knife, cleans the blood off on his pants, and puts it in his pocket. Geo turns around and walks back to the titans.

"Hey!" Thompson asked to Geo. Geo turns to him. "I've got to know!"

Geo walks back to Thompson. He slowly pulls the trigger. Thompson's eyes grew huge as he is being frightened. Then…CLICK! The gun was empty.

"Heh heh." Geo laughs. "Dumb ass."

Geo walks away again and back to the titans. Thompson was enraged on what Geo just did.

"Stupid…son of a…bitch!" Thompson yelled at Geo.

Geo pauses, looks at Thompson with a mad glare and said, "What the hell did you say?"

Geo walks back to Thompson. He puts his Lawgiver away and took out another weapon – a SOCOM pistol with a red laser mounted on the barrel. He points it at Thompson's head. Thompson gasps as Geo slowly pulls the trigger.

BANG! Thompson dies.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 18: Day 3: Find the Oracle.


	19. Day 3: Find The Oracle

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 18: Day 3: Find The Oracle

It's Day 3. Only six days until it's the end of the world. The Alliance is growing strong but it just lost two members yesterday by the hands of Geo. But the Alliance will not back down from a future freedom fighter. At titans tower, things are getting normal. Neo had apologized to Raven about his frustration and assault. Raven accepts the apology and Geo can spend time with Rae whenever he wants.

The next day at Titans Tower, Geo called the titans to the living room for a meeting. The titans and Andersons gathered at the living room for the meeting. Geo stood in front of the window overlooking as began his speech.

"Everyone." Geo said. "Thank you for coming. I called you here because we have a problem."

"We know." Beast Boy said. "We got six days till the earth explodes."

"Will you let him speak?" Raven commanded.

"Anyway." Geo continued. "BB is right on what he just said but that is not what I called you here."

He looks at the city and said, "The Alliance will strike the city at anytime and anywhere we go. Our only hope is to find the one person who can help us."

"And who is that one person?" Cyborg asked Geo.

"The one person who knows all."

"Let me guess." Z said. "The Oracle."

"Yes." Geo replied. "We have to find the Oracle. She's the only one that knows where the core is and we can shut it down for good."

"One problem: Where is she? Huh? How can she help us?"

"Zeo! Enough!" Neo shouted.

"I'm sorry father." Z said.

"Big brother." Trini said to Geo. "How do we find the Oracle?"

"The same way like we always do." Geo said. "Find that one place that the Oracle enjoys going on a Saturday evening."

"The Park?"

"Bingo!"

"But where?"

Geo looks at the heroes and said, "You're looking at the city that she might be located. So we are going to do a search party to find the Oracle."

"But Geo, how is that we locate this Oracle?" Starfire asked.

"We look by air and by land in the city." Robin told Star.

"Speaking of looking." Trinity said. "You guys better do this right now. The Alliance might be doing the same thing too."

"She's right." Z said surprised. "Geo! We got to do this now!"

"Okay! Let's move out!

"You heard him!" Robin said. "TITANS! MOVE!"

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 19: Jump City Park.


	20. Jump City Park

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 19: Jump City Park

The heroes left the tower in an instant. The Andersons and Raven were in the M-Hummer, Robin was on his R-Cycle, Cyborg, BB, and Terra in the T-Car, and Starfire flew in the air. Their objective: Find the Oracle in the Jump City Park.

The two teams split up and moved silently into the street; not knowing if they are going to be ambushed by The Alliance at any second. Inside the M-Hummer, Geo uses an on board computer on the dashboard of the vehicle. Raven and Trini were sitting in the backseat while Z was driving at a low speed of 10 mph. The computer that Geo was using revealed a map of Jump City's National Park. However, the computer read that it couldn't find the Oracle's specific location on the map.

Geo shook his head and said, "This can't be right."

"What?" Z questioned his brother.

"The computer can't find a signal. Looks light these trees are blocking the antenna."

"So what do we do?"

"I don't know."

"Why can't we search on foot?"

"And let The Alliance ambush us? Hell no."

"He's right." Raven said.

"What?" Geo asked.

"We can't just sit here and let the Oracle get kidnapped by The Alliance. We have to save her by any means necessary."

"I agree with her." Trini added. "Besides, driving around in a circle isn't going to complete anything."

"Well, Geo?" Z said. "What's your decision?"

"Alright, alright." Geo said. "New plan: We search by foot. Z, park it."

Z turned to left around the Park and parked the M-Hummer on the sidewalk. The team got out of the truck and headed towards the park. The park was quiet and vacant with no sigh of any pedestrians. Z got in front of the group with his laser mounted M-16. The others followed closely behind the muscle bounded member. Z took cover behind a tall tree next to some bushes as he spotted someone at least 80 yards from where the team is.

"Hey Geo." Z said as he called his brother.

"What do you got?" Geo asked.

"Check it out at port side." Z said as he pointed left.

Geo looked and saw the individual from far away. Geo ordered his team to stay put as he checks it out. Geo moved silently to the next tree and took out his binoculars. He zoomed in and found out that the individual was the Oracle. He took out his cell phone and contacted Z.

"Z!" Geo said. "Can you hear me?"

"Read you." Z responded.

"I found the Oracle. Get the truck ready and drive it here. Got it?"

"Ok but we'll destroy national property."

"Just shut the fuck up and do exactly as I said."

"Ok. Ok. Damn."

Z hangs up and does exactly as his brother said. Geo moved in quietly to the Oracle. The Oracle was sitting on a park bench while looking at the clouds in the sky. She does know that Geo is right behind her as he continues to come very close of escorting her to safety. When Geo reached her, the Oracle began to speak.

"You don't need to come any closer, Geo." She said.

"What?" Geo said. "You knew that I was coming up to get you?"

"I know all, son. You are in very serious trouble now."

"I know but I made a mistake. I need you to come with me."

"Ok. I hope you have an extra room in your lab."

Geo paused in silence. How did she know that? Without asking, Geo just took the Oracle to the waiting M-Hummer. He called the Teen Titans to report back to the tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 20: Day 4: Persephone.


	21. Day 4: Persephone

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 20: Day 4: Persephone

Back at Titans Tower, the two teams met up in the living room while Geo is in the lab with his parents and the Oracle. While the Andersons were there, the Oracle explains about the meltdown to them. Minutes ago and to this time, Geo was asking the Oracle a lot of questions.

"So how do we shut it down?" Geo asked the Oracle.

"Oh Geo." Oracle said holding her head like she has a headache. "Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"I'm sorry but I need to know on how we shut down the core and save the world and my future."

The Oracle sighs and said, "The only to shut it down it to find a disc that is capable of shutting down the core."

"And where can we find it?"

"I don't know. But I do know somebody that can help you find it."

"And who is that?"

"Has your father told you a story about a woman by the name of Persephone?"

"Umm…no."

"Well, I can only tell you this: do exactly as she says."

"I'll do anything to get that disc but I guess I might as well find this Persephone."

Geo looks at his father and says, "Who is Persephone?"

Neo looks at him and says, "I can't tell you son."

"Why not?"

"Because if I did tell on what happen to me when I met her, Raven will blow her head off."

"Huh?"

"Just ask the Oracle where she is."

Geo looks at the Oracle and says, "Do you know where I can find Persephone?"

"She's at a local fancy restaurant in Jump City's midtown area." The Oracle explained. "Now get going or you'll miss your chance."

Geo nods and left the lab. He headed towards the living room where he meets up with his team.

"So what happen?" Z asked.

"Listen up." Geo said to the heroes. "We're going to Jump City's midtown to look for a woman by the name of Persephone. She's held up in a fancy dinner restaurant in that area. Robin, can you pin point the location of that restaurant."

"Sure." Robin said. "I'll get to it."

Robin goes to one of the five computer consoles and searches for the restaurant. Meanwhile, Trini walks up to her brother Geo and ask him a question.

"Who is Persephone?" she said.

"No clue." Geo replied with shrug.

"Maybe father's ex-wife." Z laughed.

Geo looks at his brother and punches him in the face. Robin finishes his search and came with his results.

"I printed the coordinates to the restaurant." Robin said as he handed Geo a document that had the coordinates.

Geo looks at the document and says, "Alright, lets roll."

"Uh, man." Beast Boy protested. "Can't we get a break?"

"You will after six days, man." Cyborg responded.

The heroes were back on the road as usual. The Andersons and Raven were in the M-Hummer; Cy, BB, and Terra were in the T-Car; Starfire was in the air; and Robin was on the R-Cycle. Geo took out his cell phone and contacted Cyborg.

"Cyborg!" Geo called on his cell.

"What's up?" Cyborg replied.

"What does your map say? Are the Alliance anywhere in the city?"

Cyborg checked his onboard computer and says, "No. The city is clean. Why do you want to know?"

"I get the feeling that we are being watched at this moment. They could be anywhere."

"We got your back, Geo. Don't worry."

"Roger that! Geo out."

Geo hangs up his cell phone and sighs in relief. The Alliance is not in the city nor located anywhere. However, Geo still thinks that they are planning on something for vengeance. Minutes later, the team arrived at the restaurant but it was not only restaurant. It was a restaurant in a Days Inn Grand Hotel. The Andersons and Raven got out of the truck while the titans remained outside.

"You guys keep a look out." Geo said to the titans. "We'll be right back."

"You got it, Geo." Robin said.

The four individuals went inside the hotel. Geo went up to a female receptionist at the main entrance.

"Excuse me." Geo said to the receptionist.

"Yes?" she said. "May I help you?"

"I'm looking for a woman by the name of Persephone. Is she here?"

"Are you her son or visitor?"

"Friend of hers."

"Just a minute, please."

The receptionist looks up the name Persephone in the hotel guest book. She turned to the page starting with first names starting with _P_ and looks up Persephone. The receptionist read the names and carefully and found the name.

"Yes sir." The receptionist said to Geo. "Persephone had registered here and she is in Room 301 on the third floor."

"Thank you, mam."

"You're welcome."

Geo and his team went up to third floor via elevator. When they got to third floor, they found Room 301 on the left as they exited. Geo went to the door and knocked. After he knocked, he began to here footsteps approaching.

"_Who is it?"_ said a female voice on the other side of the door.

"Persephone?" Geo asked.

"_Yes?"_

"This is Geo T. Anderson of The Anderson Trio. I need to speak to you."

"_Geo? I don't know that name."_

"Do you know father, Neo."

"_Did you say 'Neo'"?_

"Yes. He's my father. I'm his son Geo."

"_Hold on a second."_

Suddenly, Geo began to hear the door unlocking. He took a step back from the door. The door opened to reveal the woman named Persephone. She was wearing a white bathrobe and slippers. Her head was covered with a white bath towel. It seems that she just came out of the shower and Geo had to interrupt.

"Are you Persephone?" Geo asked.

"Yes." Persephone said. "And you must be Neo's son. I heard everything about you. When you and your team completed missions and you joined BFC and S.E.A.T.S. with your brother."

"I guess I got myself a die-hard fan of my work. Don't I?"

"Why have you come here, Geo?"

"Have you heard about the meltdown situation?"

"About the world exploding because of you?"

"Don't rub it in."

"Yes, I heard. But why did you come to me?

"Because the Oracle told me that you are the one that can help me shut down the core. The problem is: I need a disc."

"You mean the disc that can shut down the core and save the world, our future, and return everyone from here to the matrix?"

"Yes! Do you have it?"

"No but I do know where it is."

"Ok. Where is it?"

"I'll give you what you want but you got to give me something Geo."

"What's that?"

"A kiss."

Geo raised an eyebrow in shocked. Z and Trini had a shocked expression on their faces. As for Raven, she stared at Persephone with disgusted look.

"What did you say?" Raven angrily said.

"I want Geo to kiss me." Persephone said to Raven. "Just like he was kissing you."

"Wait a minute." Trini said to Persephone. "How can we trust you?"

"Yeah!" Z added. "Are you dead serious, woman? You're not going to double cross us are you?

"Now why would a beautiful woman like me do that?" Persephone said to Z.

Persephone looks at Geo and says, "I just want a little sample."

Raven had heard enough. She took Trini's SOCOM pistol, pointed at Persephone, and says, "Why don't you sample this, bitch?"

Geo looked at Raven and signaled her not to shoot.

"Don't do this." Geo said to Raven.

"But Geo!" Raven angrily said.

"Raven, please. Put the gun down. Just let me do this."

Raven, who is still holding the gun, had no choice. She gives the gun back to Trini really slowly not to damage it. She is very upset on what she is about to witness.

"It's your lucky day." Raven said to Persephone.

"Can we just get this over with already?" Geo said to Persephone.

"Ok." Persephone said. "But remember: think of me as your one true love."

Geo took a step forward and kissed Persephone on the lips. It only lasted for about five seconds. Persephone wasn't pleased with it.

"That was horrible." Persephone said. "Forget it. Have a nice day."

She was about to walk back to her room when Geo stops her by grabbing her arm.

"Wait!" Geo said. "Ok."

Slowly, Geo removed his glasses to show his bright black eyes. He has no other alternative but to do it right. He slowly moves up to Persephone and romantically kisses her once again. Geo wraps his left arm around Persephone's waist and his right around her neck gently. Persephone wrapped her left around Geo's waist and her right on his head. Z, who was witnessing the whole thing, puked on the floor. Trini looked on without saying a word. As for Raven, she had a jealous looked and turned her away with her arms crossed. Finally, Geo releases Persephone. Geo puts on his dark shades and thought to himself that he should never remember this day. Now he knew why his father wouldn't tell him the story because this happen to him too.

Persephone sighs with her eyes still closed and says, "That's it! Like father, like son."

"Now can you tell us?" Geo asked.

Persephone opened her eyes and says, "The disc is located in Steel City. A man named Brother Blood has it. He is working with The Alliance as we speak."

"Thank you for the information."

"Before you go, I want you to save the world so I can go back home and live my happy life."

"I will. I'll see you next time."

Geo and his team left the hotel. They met up with the titans outside.

"So what has happened friends?" Starfire said to the team.

"Looks like we are going to Steel City tomorrow." Geo said. "But let's rest first before we can go."

The two teams left the city and headed back towards Titans Tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 21: Day 5: The Core and Disc.


	22. Day 5: The Core and disc

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 21 Day 5: The Core and Disc

Author's note: Sorry I took so long.

The next morning at Jump City, Geo called in the both teams for a meeting in the lab. The Titans and the rest of the Anderson Trio went to the lab where Geo has set up the Crime Search and Rescue Monitor to show the map of Steel City.

"Alright guys." Geo said to the team. "Listen up. Yesterday, I received information about the disc. The disc that shuts down the core is located in Steel City. Now, I've been able to locate the exact location of evil HIVE leader Brother Blood, where he is holding the disc for the alliance. Brother Blood's lair is located in Sector Delta 5, which is near the coal-mining district of the city. However, our chances of getting that disc are that we might as well strike tonight."

"Why tonight dude?" Beast Boy asked. "Why can't we just do it now?"

"Because they have an upper advantage. I was able to send Sam on a secret mission by sending a SPY-der bot to spy on the hideout. It turns out that the Alliance is making an early deposit of coal into the compound. At night, the Alliance leaves and Brother Blood is all home alone. If we get a chance to attack tonight, we can finally locate the core in time. Any questions?"

"No." Robin said. "But that sounds like a great plan to me."

"Cool! So let's do it."

Later that night, the two teams head towards Brother Blood's hideout in Steel City. The hideout did indeed resemble a coal-mining factory with three floors and smoke stacks on the roof. The two teams arrived by the use of the Time Jet that has the ability of stealth. The plane landed five blocks away from the compound in a vacant lot that is unoccupied.

"Alright guys." Geo said. "I'm going in. Stay here."

What?" Raven said. "But aren't we going together?"

"Sorry, honey. This is a Lone Wolf mission. I'm doing this on my own."

"But…"

"Let him go." Z said. "He did this before back in the old days."

Geo left the team and headed towards the compound. He is equipped with thermal/night vision goggles, a Lawgiver, a silencer, and a stealth belt. Geo enters the street of the compound. Outside the compound were HIVE soldiers guarding the main door. Geo activates his stealth belt and moves silently across street from the guards. As he gets close, Geo removes his silencer pistol and shoots the guards. With the guards down, he opens the main door to the hideout. Next, Geo deactivates his stealth belt and uses his laptop to find the disc. The laptop read that the disc is located on the second floor.

"No time to waste." Geo said to himself.

Geo activates his stealth belt again and ran down the hall to the elevator. Once in the elevator, Geo presses the second floor button and up went to his destination. Once on the second floor, he exits the elevator but came to a big surprise. Geo saw more HIVE Soldiers coming the hall from the left. He also spotted Brother Blood being escorted by his guards. Geo remained still and quiet so that no one will notice that Geo is standing next to the wall. Once the coast was clear, Geo ran to the right door that had the disc. He enters the door and locates the disc. He checks it and it reads CORE. With the disc in his hands, he smiles.

"It's my lucky day" Geo said. "But I don't want to leave Mr. Blood a thank you present."

Geo removes something from his from his jacket. It is bag of grenades. He also puts timed bomb in the bag for 2 minutes. It seems that Geo wants to eliminate the Alliance the hard way. Once he was finished, he turns around and gasped! He came face to face with…Raven.

"What are you doing here?" Geo whispered.

"I was worried." Raven whispered back.

"I told you to stay put. Since you are here, maybe you can give me a lift. I already set a bomb to blow up this place."

"You what?"

"Come on! We don't have time to argue. Let's do it."

Raven uses her telekinesis and teleports herself and Geo out of building. The two arrived at the Time Jet and Geo orders everybody to duck for cover. As they did, Geo activates the trigger and the hideout exploded.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 22: Day 6: Team Anderson


	23. Day 6: Team Anderson

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 22: Day 6: Team Anderson

Author's note: Sorry I took so long.

It's Day 6 and only three days left until the Core erupts. There is not even a day for our heroes to relax and chill at the tower. They have serious work to do. Now that the Disc is in their hands, it's time for a new strategy on how to stop the Alliance and stop the Core from exploding.

Inside the Lab, Geo, Z, and Trini are sitting side-by-side while decoding the disc by using a computer counsel. The disc reveals on the screen matrix codes that only the three, team members can understand.

"Man, this is one hell of a long tutorial." Z said as he read the codes.

"Keep your mind focus." Trini said. "We have to know the codes on how to shut down the core."

"She's right you know." Geo said to Z. "If we screw up, it's the end of our future."

Z yawns and says, "Yeah and it's pass our bed time."

"How can you worry about sleep? We have work to do."

"Give me a break, Geo. We've been up since 6:15 am."

Just then, there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Geo said.

The door opened and entered Geo's girlfriend, Raven.

"Hey guys." Raven said.

"Hey Rae." Trini said.

"Hi, my sweet Raven." Geo said.

"What they said." Z yawned.

"What are you three doing?" Raven asked.

"Looking over these matrix codes." Trini replied as she sat tiredly.

"How can you guys read that?"

"Well, let's just say that it took us one day to learn everything about the matrix."

"One day? Is that it?"

"You got that right." Z said.

"So what brings you here?" Geo asked Raven.

"I've been thinking." Raven said. "Ever since I join the Teen Titans, I've never realized that they will take me in as a friend, even if I am different from anyone else."

"I was completely shy." She continued. "Cyborg understood on how I felt right before we formed the team and they accepted me for who am and not what I have."

"What are you trying to prove?" Z asked.

"Geo." Raven said. "I want to join your team. I want to become an Anderson Trio."

"Now hold on a second." Z protested. "Why do you wanna join our group? You're not even from Zion. You're a…you're a demon from another world and we can't have a replacement for Carla's demise and…"

"Z!" Geo yelled. "Enough!"

Geo gets up from his chair and walks up to Raven.

"Look Raven." Geo said. "I am not sure if we're going to accept you into our group. If that's what you want, I'm going to have a business talk with Robin."

"You do that for me?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Now stay here. I'll be right back."

Geo exits the lab and goes to the living room of Titans Tower. In the living room, Robin is sitting in one of the computer terminals that had a map of Jump City.

"Robin." Geo said. "We need to talk."

Five hours later, Trini, Z, and Raven were waiting for Geo to return with an answer from Robin about Raven's departure from the Titans to join the team of Geo, Z, and Trini. Just then, Geo entered the lab with his hands in his pockets of his black pants. His expression looks like he just heard that someone had died or that his significant other had dumped him. He approaches the three patient heroes and sat down in front of them.

"Well?" Trini said to Geo. "What did Robin say?"

Geo slowly lifts his head to meet Raven's face and said, "You're in."

"What?" Raven asked.

"Welcome to the team, Raven." Geo said. "You're now a member."

Raven gasped and smiled to what she had heard. She is now the newest member of the Anderson Trio. She walks up to Geo and hugs him.

"Thank you." Raven whispered to Geo.

"But there is more I got to tell." Geo said. "You are going to start your training today with my parents and my master. If you want to become just like us, then you have to learn everything about the matrix."

"Ok. How long would this training be?"

"You got the whole day. You got 5 hours with each trainer starting today. You better hop to it because my father's waiting to teach you the art of combat at the rooftop. After that, my mother will teach you bullet time reflexes and my master will teach you to read matrix codes. You got that?"

"Yes. I do."

"Good. Now go."

Raven exits the lab to meet up with Neo and the rest of her trainers at the rooftop. The other three members remained in the lab looking over the instructions on the disc.

"You sure you know what are you doing?" Z asked Geo.

"I know what I'm doing bro." Geo replied.

15 hours later, The Anderson Trio had finished reading the instructions from the disc. Also, Robin informed his team of Raven's departure from the Teen Titans to the Anderson Trio. It made some of the members sad and upset but they don't mind if Raven joins another team as long she treasures her friendship with them. With Raven as the new member, Geo renamed his team from Anderson Trio to Team Anderson.

It's now 10:30 PM and everybody had to sleep in. Geo, however, remained in the main living room of Titans Tower drinking a cup of coffee and overlooking the map of the city in one of the computer terminals. He wants to make sure that the Alliance does not pull a fast one of getting to the Core than his team does. While sitting there, he heard the door opened behind him. He turns his chair around and sees Raven standing at the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" Geo asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." Raven replied.

"(Yawn) I don't need any sleep. I got work to do."

Raven levitates to where Geo was sitting at and places her right hand on Geo's right shoulder.

"You work too much." Raven said to Geo.

"I know." Geo said. "It's really hard to get used to being a leader of a futuristic team when you're dealing with the end of world."

"That's why you're an honorable person."

"Heh. That's one way to put it."

While Geo sat, Raven began to stroke his shoulder very gently. She lowered her head and began to kiss his neck.

"Raven?" Geo said. "Why are you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?" Raven asked.

"Why do you keep kissing me to much? It seems that something has possessed your mind."

"Um…I…I can't say. I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here with you. I better go to bed but I can't even sleep."

Raven walks away to the door, leaving Geo by himself. Geo didn't follow her but rather stay in the living room for another hour. At 10:50 PM, Geo heard the door behind him opened again and enter his brother Z.

"What are you doing here Z?" Geo asked.

"I just need some milk." Z replied. "What are you doing?"

"I got work to do."

"Dude, you need to get some sleep and save your energy for tomorrow."

"Geez. You're just like Raven when she said that to me."

"Huh? She was here a while ago?"

"Yeah. She couldn't even sleep and she wanted me to go with her."

"And?"

"I refused."

"Geo! You're hurting her feelings. The girl likes…uhh…loves you dude."

"I know."

"Then why are sitting there for? You should go to her and tell her how you feel."

"I did."

"Yeah but I mean to tell her that you don't want this relationship to end and…well…"

"Well what?"

"Well…I don't know. What did you guys do last time when you and her were alone?"

"We went into some place called Nevermore right through her mirror. It's Raven's portal to her mind. That's when I met her new emotion named Love and man, she is a lot worse than Raven kissing me a lot."

"Then that's it."

"What?"

"Raven's new emotion, Love, has take control of her. Remember the time she had black and blue on."

"Yeah. That's when she was under Trigon's control. Now, she's all white and she cleansed from that. So what are you trying to tell me?"

"Just go up there and give her some comfort, man."

"Can't do."

"Why?"

"We got three days left."

"Bullshit! I wouldn't be whining my ass too much about the Earth exploding. You got enough time to tell the one you love before you become a hero again. Look! Up there is somebody that just joined our group and wants to express her love to you and it's not because of the Earth exploding pal! It's because you are her protector and guardian angel from above. You saved her a lot and you treat her like crap because you won't show her love."

Geo sigh and said, "I guess you're right Z."

"Course I am." Z said. "I'm your brother and I love you man. Even if we died on the third day, we will still be with the family in the great beyond. Just think about what I said."

Z exits the living room and goes back to his room. Geo thought about Z's advice and made a decision. He turned off the computer and exited the living room.

In Raven's room, Raven laid on her bed with her head on her pillow, her face looking out the window, and her bed sheets to her chest. She had her ceiling fan on low and the A/C off as she slept through the night. She heard something out the window in the dead of night. She sat up and saw somebody standing outside. She got up and walked towards her window and opened to see…Geo, attached to his grappling hook. Geo slowly lowered himself in to meet Raven face to face. With them meeting eye to eye, the futuristic hero began to kiss her lips. Raven's eyes widened in surprised but then her eyes closed and began to kiss him back. Raven, feeling the love, stopped kissing and pulled back slowly.

"I'm sorry." Raven said. "I…I don't…"

"Shh." Geo said while stroking her hair. "It's ok. I know how you feel. I did some thinking awhile ago and I want to show you how I feel about you."

"Geo, you don't have to. I know that you love me and I know that we were meant to be."

"If this is our last week together alive, then can we still have one more night together?"

"Sure, if that's what you want."

The two kissed again and lay in bed together. Raven uses her powers to lift the sheets off and cover herself and Geo as the two slept in each other's arms. Could this be their last night before the world goes dead?

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 23: Day 7: More bad news.


	24. Day 7: More Bad News

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 23: Day 7: More Bad News

Author's note: Sorry I took so long.

The sun rose the next morning over Titans Tower. The heroes are still sleeping at 7:05 am. All things are going well until Trini wakes up. Trini walks out of her room with her mother still sleeping. She walks down the steps of the lab and checks one of the computer monitors for today's forecast. Not only is Trini a scientist but she is also a meteorologist. As soon as she read the report for today's weather, something caught her eye on one of the windows. Trini crept to the window very slowly and peeked. To her surprise, there is something glowing green in the distance. She ran right backed to the computer and checked the city map. She scanned the city and found out in horror that there is nuclear activity in the city.

"Oh my god." Trini said to herself. "I guess that's where the core is."

She ran out of the lab and activates the emergency alarm and uses the intercom.

"ATTENTITION ALL TITANS!" Trini said on the intercom. "WE HAVE A CODE RED! REPEAT: CODE RED! REPORT TO THE LAB IMMEDIATELY!"

The Titans, who heard the call, got up immediately. Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Terra, and Beast Boy got up. Z, Trinity, Neo, Oracle, Architect, and Morpheus got up, too. As for Geo and Raven, they were getting dressed as fast as they can so they could know what's going on. As they were finished, they head towards the lab and found the whole group waiting for them.

"What's going on?" Geo asked everybody.

"Before I can explain." Trini said. "I like to point out something: Geo, your shirt is on backwards."

Geo looks at his shirt and realizes that it is on backwards. But he has a lot to worry about than his shirt.

"Never mind my shirt." Geo said. "What's going on, Trini?"

"Well." Trini said. "I have some good news and some bad news."

"What's the good news?" Beast Boy asked.

"The good news: I know where the core is at."

"You do?" Z questioned Trini. "Then that means we can shut it down now."

"Not really. But there's the bad news: It's in the Jump City Nuclear Power Plant."

"It is?" Terra said. "How?"

"The Core of the Matrix has all of the elements of the Periodic Table. Hydrogen, Helium, Iron, Nitrogen; etc. However, the power plant that the core is located is not just a power plant. It's something that we feared the most."

"And what is that?" Starfire asked.

"What is the 92nd element in the periodic table? Anybody know?"

"Uranium!" Cyborg said.

"That's right. The power plant that is located outside of Jump City is using uranium ores for power. The Core has uranium and the plant is draining all of it. Do you know why it's going to explode and blow up the earth if we don't shut it down?"

"Because uranium was once used for atomic bombs." Robin answered.

"Exactly. I ran a computer check on the plant and this thing is getting bigger and bigger every hour. This thing is a ticking time bomb ready to explode. By tomorrow, it will be the size of Texas and by Day 9 at 12 Noon, it's game over."

The heroes were shocked and horrified on what they heard from Trini. Not only that, Trini presses the Enter Key on the computer and a window pop-up showed a timer that read "72 hours, 14 minutes, and 08 seconds."

"And guys." Trini said. "The clock is ticking."

"Then we have no time to loose." Geo said. "Starting today: we are going to strategize and plan on how we can secure that place and make sure the Alliance does not know anything about this."

"I'm afraid that they did, Geo." Trini said.

"What?"

"I found this outside the window. It's a small mini-camera with a green "G" logo. Gizmo and the alliance have been spying on us."

"Shit! We got to move fast to the plant before they do. We have to move now."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 24: Jump City Nuclear Power Plant


	25. Jump City Power Plant

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 24: Jump City Power Plant

Author's note: Sorry I took so long.

The Titans board their T-Ship and flew off from Titans Tower to Jump City Nuclear Power Plant. As for Team Anderson, they stay behind as back up. Inside the T-Ship were Robin, Terra, Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg. Raven, on the other hand, remained with her new team.

"Alright Titans!" Robin said. "We are approaching the plant in five minutes. Prepare for landing."

As the T-Ship approaches the Jump City Power Plant, Cyborg just got something on radar. The radar screen shows eight bogies approaching the east side of the T-Ship.

"Robin." Cyborg said. "I got six bogies coming in from the east."

"Eight bogies." Robin questioned. "Are you sure?"

"Positive! Looks like we're going to have company."

"Alright Titans! We got eight bogies so prepare for battle."

"What are these bogies that you speak of?" Starfire asked.

"Enemy plane, Star." Terra replied.

"That's right." Beast Boy added. "Bad guys in planes."

Meanwhile, back at Titans Tower, Team Anderson was looking on at the Radar Screen in the lab.

"Geo!" Trini said. "Take a look at the map."

Geo looks at the Radar and is surprised to see what his friends are about to encounter.

"Shit!" Geo said. "The Titans are about to encounter eight bogies coming in from the right. Zoom in onto those bogies."

Trini zooms in on the map and to the team's surprise; the bogies were HIVE fighter planes.

"Oh crap!" Z said.

"We have to help them." Raven said.

"How?" Trini said.

"I'm glad you guys asked." Geo said. "I always have a plan B. Follow me to the hanger."

"Wait a minute!" Z said. "The Time Jet won't do. It's not good enough."

"Who said that we are using the time jet?" Geo said. "Just follow me. I got a big surprise."

The team followed Geo to the hanger and he reveals his surprise: F-16s. Back in the sky, the eight HIVE fighters got into a V-shape position and prepared to engage.

"This is B 1." Said one of the HIVE pilots. "Engaging on enemy ship. I have a lock! Firing!"

The HIVE Pilot fired a missile at the T-Ship. The Teen Titans get a red light that a missile is approaching and they activate the ship's counter measures. The Titans maneuver the ship left to get out of the missiles way.

"Robin!" Said a voice on Robin's mic. "This is Geo Anderson. We are approaching your position PTA 2 minutes."

"What?" Robin said. "How?"

"You'll see. Just hang on."

"But we are not gonna be here in two minutes."

Just then, another HIVE plane fired its machine gun at the right side of the T-Ship. The bullets hit Star's cockpit but not that bad. However, there is more bad news: the damage that the bullets did to Star's side has ruptured the fuel tanks and the T-Ship is losing fuel. Meanwhile, Team Anderson, in their F-16s, got in position as they approach the ongoing aerial dogfight.

"Alright Team." Geo said. "Everyone lock onto a bandit. Stand by for close range. And…Fox 3."

The four planes fired one missile into the air. Back at the fight, the HIVE Planes continue their onslaught. Another HIVE plane fired its bullets at Robin's cockpit. The HIVE planed moved in front of the ship to get a better shot until BOOM! The plane blew up.

"KILL ONE!" Geo said on the radio. "KILL ONE!"

Another missile was heading for a second HIVE plane.

"AHHHHHHH!" Screamed a HIVE Pilot as the missile approaches and blows his plane and himself sky high.

"KILL TWO!" Geo said. "Six more bandits baron 0 9 0. Team Anderson engage."

The Titans sigh in relief as their futuristic friends came in from the north and began to attack the HIVE Planes.

"HAHA!" Cyborg happily said. "The good guys are here."

"Robin, this is Geo Anderson." Geo said. "Bug out west! We'll cover you!"

"You got it Geo!" Robin said.

The HIVE Planes broke their position and spread out. The four F-16s spread out and attacked the HIVE planes.

"Alright baby!" Z said as he engaged and locked on. "I got you locked onto my sight. Firing."

Z fires his second missile and destroys a third a HIVE Plane.

"Nice shot, Z!" Geo said. "Don't get cocky, now!"

Another HIVE Plane tries to hide in the clouds but Trini is not fooled by the HIVE pilot's game of hide and seek.

"I spy!" Trini said. "With my little eye something yellow."

Trini locks on and fires her machine guns at the HIVE Plane in the clouds. The HIVE Plane loses its left wing and falls down to earth. Elsewhere in the sky, Raven is being locked on by another HIVE plane.

"This Raven!" She called on her mic. "I need some help. I'm being shot on."

"Hang on, Rae!" Geo called back. "I'm on the way."

Geo moves his F-16 into position and locks on.

"A1!" Geo said. "Fox 4."

Geo fires another missile and destroys the fifth HIVE Plane out of the sky.

"Thanks Geo!" Raven said. "I thought I was a goner."

"Always proud to help you!" Geo replied. "Now let's go get them."

The two spread out to destroy the last HIVE Planes. There were only three left in the battle.

"Alright Raven!" Geo said. "Take your best shot."

"Roger!" Raven replied.

Raven locks onto one of the HIVE Planes.

"Eat this asshole!" Raven said as she fires her missile at the sixth HIVE plane.

The missile approaches its target and destroys the HIVE plane. The last two remaining planes retreated back to their base.

"The last two remaining HIVE planes are bugging out." Geo said. "We're clear. Fall back to T-Ship position."

The team falls back to where the Teen Titans are still alive in their T-Ship.

"Geo." Robin called out. "This is Robin. We have some trouble here on the starboard side of the ship."

"Let me take a look." Trini said as she maneuvers her plane next to Star's cockpit side.

Trini looks at the damages and is in total surprised on what she sees.

"Oh no!" Trini said. "Titans! It looks like you got crippled. Geo, we have a problem: T-Ship is badly damage. I'm not sure if they are going to make it to the plant. With this damage, they will not have enough time to stay in the air."

With the news spread out, the whole team is in total disappointment.

"I'm sorry Robin!" Geo said.

"Thanks for your help, Geo!"

"I know! Just head back home and get the ship prepared. We'll get to the power plant as soon as possible."

Robin nods.

"Robin!" Geo said as Robin looks at him.

"Yes?" Robin said.

Geo replies back by saying "You guys did great!" and salutes him. Robin returns the salute as he turns the T-Ship back to Titans Tower.

"Take care my friends." Raven said.

"We will." Beast Boy said.

"Good luck Raven." Terra said.

"Be careful friends." Starfire said.

"Do your best." Cyborg added.

"We will." Geo replied. "Team Anderson! Move out!"

The four F-16s used full throttle and headed towards the Jump City Power Plant.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 25: Secure the perimeter.


	26. Secure the perimeter

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 25: Secure the perimeter

The F-16s located the three-story power plant, which is settled on near the coastline of the Jump City forest. The power plant resembles of a normal power plant with two smoke stacks and with an underground laboratory.

"Hey Geo!" Z said on his mic. "How do we land?"

"Glad you asked." Geo replied. "These F-16s that I built while you were sleeping have harrier jet abilities like the Time Jet."

"You serious?"

"Yes! Let's land on the plant's parking lot!"

"Roger that!"

The four F-16s activate harrier mode and landed on the parking lot of Jump City Power Plant. Geo, Z, Trini, and Raven stepped out of their planes and gazed upon the power plant.

"So this is where The Core is at?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" Trini replied. "The Core is here. I can feel it."

"Wait a minute!" Z said to the team. "Is it just me or does this place seemed deserted?"

Geo checks his laptop for any signs of life in the power plant and it came up with the results.

"According to my laptop." Geo said. "This place was used two days ago."

"You mean somebody was here?"

"Yeah! And I knew who it was. Ever since that little pipsqueak punk Gizmo had spied on us, the Alliance was able to get here first. We might as well check this facility out. We'll split in two. Z and Trini, check the first two floors on the top. Raven and I will check the basement and the first floor. Got it?"

"You got bro!" Z said.

"Good. Let's move out."

The team went inside the power plant. However, it seems that Gizmo had spied on the team again.

"Alliance!" Gizmo said on his radio. "This is Gizmo. Those pit sniffing loser heroes are entering the plant. Request back up."

"Negative!" Came Slade's voice on the radio. "Return back to the hideout. Let them have fun."

"Rats! Ok! I'm Going back!"

In the power plant, Geo and Raven were checking the basement of the power plant. Since there is not light in the basement, Geo uses a flashlight to carefully walk down the cold, dark interior. The basement of the power plant contained radioactive materials that are stored for research and use for science. The two, team members approached what it appeared to be a double-sided metal door with the words "Keep out!"

"What do you think is in there?" Raven asked Geo.

"Only one way to find out." Geo said. "Give me a hand here on this door."

Working together, the two opened the metal doors. Just then, there is a bright green light shining right through the hall. Geo and Raven entered through the door and saw what the bright light was. In the middle of the power plant is a giant sphere that is the size of a hot air balloon that's glowing green. Strangely, the green sphere is covered in matrix codes, which means that this sphere is the Core of the matrix.

"Whoa!" Raven said in amazement. "This is the core?"

"Yes!" Geo said. "This is the core that gave me and my siblings the power that we have."

"So how do we shut it down?"

"There is only one way: we got to find a computer terminal that controls this thing. Since this is the first floor of this place, we have to go up the catwalk to find the terminal."

"Shouldn't we contact the others?"

"We can't. The interference of the radioactivity is causing static on my phone. What about your communicator?"

Raven checks her communicator and she couldn't get a signal either. She looks at Geo and shook her head for no.

"No worries!" Geo said. "We get a signal in the hall, but inside here we can't. Here's a new objective: I'll go up and check the terminals. You stand guard at the hall and contact our friends for the good news."

Raven agrees and goes to the hallway to get a signal while Geo goes up the second floor to check one of the computer terminals. Geo checks one of the terminals that control the core. He found out that the Core is still growing and threats of a meltdown is possible. Geo checks the data of the Core and checks for a way to shut it down. The computer read that in order to shut down the Core, a disk is required for immediate shut down. This information made Geo smile. All needs is that disk and he saves the world. Geo finishes his inspection and catches up with Raven.

"Did you call them?" Geo asked Raven.

"Yes!" Raven said. "Z said that the place is abandoned and it's secured. Robin and the Titans are okay and they are ready for another mission."

"We don't have to. I found a way to shut it down. Tell Z and Trini to head back outside and tell Robin that we secured the perimeter. It's time that we make our final preparations for tomorrow."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 26: Day 8: Final Preparations.


	27. Day 8: Final Preparations

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 26: Day 8: Final Preparations

It's Day 8; which means that the heroes have 48 hours left to save the world or die trying. Geo and Robin call in the teams to have a meeting in the living room.

"Alright team!" Robin said. "Geo and I have called you here because of an important meeting. Geo, you have the floor."

"Thanks Robin." Geo said as he now talks to the team. "Ladies and Gentlemen! Today is the day that we make our final preparations for tomorrow. Tomorrow is the day where it all ends. The fate of the world is in our hands. Look outside the window and take a look at that city. You got over one million citizens living in that urban place. Men, women, and children are living there and they are expecting to live throughout their lives. We are not going to goof off the rest of this day. We are going to that power plant and we are going to stop the Alliance once we complete our main mission."

Geo stops his speech and walks to the window over looking the city.

"Listen titans!" Geo continued. "I came here to the past to fix your timeline but it looks I have two things to worry about: your lives and my future. I never knew that this would happen. To this day, (looks at Beast Boy) we are not going to play no video games. (Looks at Starfire) We are not going to go shopping. (Looks at Cyborg) We are not going to wax our cars. (Looks at Terra) We are not going to run away to an unknown location. (Looks at Z) We are not going to lift weights to determine who is the best. (Looks at Trini) We are not going to conduct any experiments. (Looks at Raven) And we are not going to meditate and read books all day. We are going to start our training to stop the Alliance and save this world from a serious meltdown. There is no turning back and there is no tomorrow. We are going to live and fight on. Today is the day that Team Anderson and Teen Titans will team up together to form one unstoppable hero group. If you don't want to help, then there's the door behind you.

The two teams stood speechless until Z stepped forward.

"For the future." Z said.

"For the world." Trini said as she stepped up.

"For the people." Robin said.

"For our home." Starfire said.

"For our lives." Cyborg said.

"For our friends." Raven said.

"For our families." Terra said.

"For everyone." Beast Boy said.

Geo smiles and saids, "Let's bring it in."

The two teams formed a huddle with Geo placing his hand in the middle as the two teams placed their hands on top of each other.

"Let's go save the world." Geo said. "Let's pray."

Geo began to speak the final prayer for both teams as everyone bow their heads in silence. After the prayer, everyone said "Amen" and Geo said. "Move out!" and the two teams left the tower to their destination: Jump City Nuclear Power Plant!

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 27: Move Out!


	28. Move out!

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 27: Move Out!

The Titans board the T-Ship while Team Anderson boards their M-Fighters to the power plant. The two teams have one thing in mind and that's the fate of the world. If the Core erupts, then it would be the end of humanity.

The five planes arrived at the Jump City Power Plant. They got together and began their march towards the building. Before they can even reach the door, it happens: Slade's minions and HIVE Soldiers attacked the heroes. The heroes took cover when Raven formed a shield with her telekinesis before the two teams get toast.

"Crap!" Z said. "How do we get to the building in time?"

"Let us help." Came a voice from behind.

The heroes turned their back to see Neo, Trinity, and Morpheus arriving to the scene.

"Father?" Geo said in surprised.

"Go Geo." Neo command. "Get into the building and shut down that core. We'll take care of these guys."

"You will?"

"Yes!" Trinity said. "GO!"

"Your parents are right!" Robin said to Geo. "We'll give you back up!"

"Alright!" Geo said. "Titans, help out and take out these minions. My team will go in the building. Got it?"

The two teams nodded and did their task. The Teen Titans and Geo's family attacked the minions while Team Anderson moves into the building. As Team Anderson walked the same path liked they did before when they inspected the place, they run into trouble. The HIVE Five, Johnny Rancid, Kitten, Fang, Mother Mae-Eye, and the whole villain group of the Alliance had blocked their way to the Core.

"End of the road, pit sniffers." Gizmo said to Team Anderson.

"I'm about to take this samurai sword and shove it up your ass!" Z threatened Gizmo.

"We got get to the core!" Trini said. "We're running out of time."

"Your right, sis!" Geo said. "Raven, I need you to transport me to the Core. Trini and Z, take care of these assholes."

Z and Trini sprang into action as they battle the villains. Raven grabs her boyfriend and uses her telekinesis to form a black Raven. The black Raven flew over the battle to the main part of the power plant. They arrived just in time to see the Core getting much bigger than before.

"Damn!" Geo said. "The Core is losing it."

"You have the disc don't you?" Raven asked.

"Yeah! I got the disc and I'm ready to shut this baby down."

"Alright! What are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

"Hold it!"

"What?"

"It's my responsibility. I have to shut this thing down. Go back to help out my brother and sister."

"What? And leave you here to die? I'm not going to allow it."

"Raven! Would you listen? I caused this mess and I need to do my job! Now go back and help!"

"NO! I'M NOT LEAVING! I'M NOT RELIVING DE JA VU WHEN THIS HAPPENED BEFORE! YOU ALMOST DIED BEFORE IN OUR PREVIOUS MISSION!"

"I DID THAT TO COMPLETE ON WHAT I STARTED WITH! I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP FOR HERE!"

"WHAT ABOUT YOUR PROMISE FROM THE OTHER NIGHT WHEN YOU AND I HAD SOME TIME TOGETHER! I'M GONNA LET YOU DIE, GODDAMNIT! I WANT TO HELP! I JOINED YOUR TEAM BECAUSE I THOUGHT I CAN CHANGE AND MAKE DIFFERENCE. NOT BECAUSE I JUST LOVE YOU! PLEASE, GEO! I WANNE BE HERE FOR YOU!"

Geo stood silent for a minute to think and he came up for his best answer.

"Alright!" Geo said. "You can help."

"Thank you." Raven said in relief.

"You go first! I got to get the disc out of my pocket. Just walk up the stairs to the control panel and I'll meet you there."

"Ok!"

As soon as Raven turned to walk, Geo took out the disc from his pocket and walks behind Raven. Then, Geo had second thoughts. As soon as Raven took one step on the stairs, Geo took out a black baton and whacks Raven in the back of the head. Raven fell to the floor unconscious due to the painful blow. Geo put his baton away and checks on Raven. Raven is completely KO'd from the blow.

"Sorry Raven." Geo said feeling guilty. "But I prefer to be a lone wolf operative."

Geo gets up and took out his radio to call Robin.

"Robin!" Geo said on his radio. "This is Geo. I need you to come here for a minute."

Geo waited for Robin to enter the Core area. As Robin did, he met up with Geo carrying an unconscious Raven in his arms.

"What did you do to her?" Robin asked Geo.

"She's not dead." Geo said. "She's unconscious. Get her out of here ASAP. I have business to attend."

"Ok. Are you sure you can do this by yourself?"

"Trust me, Robin. I'll make it out of here in one piece."

Robin carries Raven out of the Core area and Geo proceeds to go to the control panel. He inserts the disc into the computer and proceeds to the instructions of shutting it down. Just as Geo was about to activate the main sequence to save the world, he gets a rude awakening. An unknown individual kicks Geo in the face that caused to fell off the platform and onto the floor. Luckily, Geo survived the impact of his fall and gets up from the floor. The unknown attacker turned out to be Agent Smith. Smith jumps off the platform and meets up with Geo.

"Mr. Anderson!" Smith said with an evil smirk.

"Smith!" Geo said. "We meet again."

"Indeed we do. I see you're trying to shut down the Core."

"Yeah and save this world from exploding and saving my future."

"Really? Well I must say, you are one brave hero."

"And you are nothing than a gutless coward."

"You guess? Then in that case, Mr. Anderson, if you want to shut down the Core, you have to get through me."

"Fair enough. Let's make this our last fight."

"Indeed. One more showdown."

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 28: Geo vs. Smith, the final showdown!


	29. Geo vs Smith, the final showdown

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 28: Geo vs. Smith, The final showdown

Smith and Geo got into position and began a stare down. Then, they charged at each other. Smith starts with a left hook but gets block by Geo and the brave hero counters with a kick to the face. He jumps into the air and delivers a tornado kick to the jaw making Smith fly 12 ft. in the air to the ground. Smith checks his jaw for any broken bones but his jaw is fine.

"Good shot Mr. Anderson." Smith said. "You're becoming like your father."

"Like father and son." Geo said while cracking his knuckles. "I will kill you."

"If so, don't fail."

Smith charges again but Geo dodges out the way and slams Smith face first to the metal wall. He grabbed Smith's head and repeatedly slammed his head against the metal 10 times. Smith grabs Geo and slams Geo's back against the wall. He punches furiously against Geo's stomach and delivers a final a right jab at Geo's face, knocking his blacl glasses off. Smith grabs Geo and threw him across the floor. Smith jumps into the air and lands on Geo's chest with his left knee. Smith headbutts Geo and chokes him.

"You destroy my HQ!" Smith angrily said. "You killed my men and you destroyed my plans."

"Wait." Geo said. "What about Agent Johnson?"

"He's dead because of you. After watching my best agents being killed by you on the highway, he took his own life!"

"Then that means I didn't kill him, you asshole!"

Geo breaks the chokehold and monkey flips Smith off of him. Smith flies right through the same wall that he dented before and he enters a new room: the Acid room. Inside this room are huge containers containing radioactive waste and acid that can kill any living being whenever dumped into them. Geo enters the room where Smith is and the fight rages on. The fight continues as the two exchange blows until Smith decides to end the whole fight on top of the catwalk. Geo follows Smith up to the catwalk over on top of one of the acid containers with a pool of acid.

"Come on Smith!" Geo said as he got in position. "Let's finish this."

"JUST DIE GEO!" Smith said as he charges at Geo again.

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 29: The end of Smith; five minutes remaining


	30. The end of Smith, five minutes remaining

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 29: The end of Smith; five minutes remaining

Smith lashes out on Geo but Geo grabs his arm and slams him on the catwalk. Geo grabbed Smith by the hair and slams his forehead on the metal railing. Smith forehead is now busted open with blood dripping out. With this injury, it made Smith more agitated. He once again tries to hit Geo but Geo counters and delivers 10 combo punch and kick to Smith sending his back against the railing. The combo attack made Smith dazed.

"It's over Smith!" Geo said to a dazed Smith.

Geo delivers a one more tornado kick that send Smith falling off the railing. Smith screamed in horror as he fell into the acid container. Smith cries out in pain and agony as he felt the green liquid burning the flesh and meat of his body. Geo looked on in amazement as he saw his adversary melt in the container. Smith is now dead and for real.

"This is one hell of a day." Geo said. "I need a vacation."

Suddenly, Geo just remembered something: the Core. Without hesitation, he ran right back to the room with the Core. He checked the control panel and it read that only five minutes were remaining. Before Geo can activate it's main shut down sequence, his radio goes off.

"Hello?" Geo answered.

"Geo, this is Robin." Robin said. "What's happening? The building is shaking!"

"I had some unfinished business with Smith and he is filling up daisies right. I'm going to shut down the Core right now. Tell everyone to evacuate immediately. Over!"

Geo turns off his radio and prepares the final shutdown sequence. He pushes the shut down button and waits patiently to see what happens. Then, the Core began to shrink into the size of a golf ball and vanished. Can this be it? Did he save the world? In order to make sure, Geo ran to the first floor and looks out one of the windows to check the sky if it's green. To his surprise, the sky is no longer green. This made Geo form a huge smile and he burst out laughing.

"I DID IT!" Geo shouted. "I SAVED THE WORLD! I GOTTA CALL THE OTHERS!"

Geo took out his radio and calls Robin for the good news. Robin gets the message and spreads the word to everyone back at the tower, except for Raven who is still unconscious and now she is resting in her bed. Geo tells Robin that he'll be heading back in a minute. His final check is to see if Smith is really dead. Geo inspects the same container that Smith had fallen into and is relieved that Smith had died inside the acid. He went back to the room where the Core was and nothing is left inside the room.

"It's over!" Geo said.

"On the contrary, Geo." Came a voice from behind. "It's not over yet!"

Geo turns around to find where the voice came from. As he did, he came face to face with Slade.

"Slade!" Geo said. "It looks like you just missed the party."

"Perhaps." Slade said. "But the party is still on."

"Right. That just leaves you and the Alliance. We are going to take you down once and for all."

"Did I say anything about the Alliance? I'm afraid not."

"What do you mean?"

"You may have stopped the Core and eliminate Smith but you haven't finished your job yet. The Core was only bait to lure you in for the big surprise that I have for you."

"Huh?"

"Inside this room is a bomb that I made. And in three minutes, it will destroy this whole facility. Let's see how you can handle it if you are able to survive."

Slade takes out a remote and activates a trap door that reveals the bomb rising from the floor. Geo stood in shocked as he saw the bomb. As for Slade, he takes a few steps back and disappears into the shadows. Suddenly, Geo heard the sound of a voice echoing throughout the plant.

"_WARNING! THE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE HAS BEEN ACTIVATED! THIS SEQUENCE CANNOT BE ABORTED! ALL EMPLOYEES MUST EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"_

But that is not the only voice Geo heard. He heard another one that made him a lot panic stricken than ever.

"WARNING! SECURITY SYSTEM OVERRIDE! BLAST PROOF DOORS ARE ACTIVATED!"

"Oh shit!" Geo said all frighten. "I gotta get out of here but I got to deactivate that bomb."

Geo checks the bomb but to his surprise, it was not a real bomb. It was a fake bomb with an electronic timer.

"You gotta be kidding!" Geo said. "This bomb is a fake. The real bomb is the building itself. Slade, you genius, do you realize what you've done?"

There was nothing else that Geo can do. He is trapped in a building that is ready to explode in one minute. Will he survive?

Author's note: Stay tune for Chapter 30: The Death of Geo Anderson.


	31. The Death of Geo Anderson

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 30: The Death of Geo Anderson.

Geo stood frozen in terror as he saw the fake bomb ticking the last final seconds of his life. Geo removed his black glasses and places it in his front pocket. He took out his radio and calls Robin.

"Robin!" Geo said. "This is Geo!"

"Geo?" Robin called. "What's going on? Why aren't you here yet?"

Geo took a deep breath and said, "I'm afraid I can't make it in time. Team, Slade has got the upper hand of finishing me off for good. This place will explode in 30 seconds and my chances for escaping are cut off by blast proof shutters. I guess…my time…is up."

He turns off his radio and stood in front of the fake bomb as it reached 10 seconds. Geo closes his eyes and prepares for his final moment.

"God help me!" Geo whispered to himself.

5…4…3…2…1…0…BOOM! The plant exploded from the inside. Geo felt his body fly through the air and is slammed against the wall. Then, a metal rod flew into the air and impales Geo through the chest. Geo felt his life fading away as he remembers his past moments when he joined Team Matrix, become a S.E.A.T.S. soldier, a BFC athlete, the tragic death of his girlfriend, meeting the Teen Titans, and falling in love with Raven. Now, his life comes to an end.

Back at Titans Towers, Cyborg tries frantically to get a call from Geo but it was no use. The living room doors opened and Raven enters.

"What's going on?" Raven commanded. "Where's Geo?"

"He's still at the Power Plant!" Trini replied to Raven's request. "But we lost contact."

"WHAT?" Raven shockingly said.

"He said something that his time is up!" Starfire said.

"NO!" Raven yelled. "HE CAN'T!"

Suddenly, Raven flew out of the tower and travel as fast as she can to the plant.

"She's gone!" Z said to the others.

"Follow her!" Robin told Z. "Get her back here immediately. See if you can locate Geo, too."

"I'll try!"

Z got into his M-Fighter and chased Raven to the plant. Raven arrived at the plant and looked at the power plant. She gasped in horror and found the power plant in flames. She uses her telekinesis on the water near the coastline and uses it to extinguish the fire. After the fire was put out, Raven enters the burned power plant.

"Geo!" Raven called out but there was no answer.

Raven ponders on where Geo could be and came to a conclusion: the room where the Core was. Raven enters the room and found the area destroyed by the blast. She looks around to find Geo and locates him a few feet away. Raven approaches slowly and gasped again as she saw the metal rod jammed right through Geo's chest.

"Geo?" Raven said all worried.

Suddenly, Geo began to move his left hand. Geo gently grab Raven's right hand and places it on his right cheek.

"You're…so warm." Geo whispered to her.

"Geo, you've got hang on." Raven said. "I can help you. I can heal you and…"

"No please. Don't…heal me…….I think……it won't do you……any good."

"What? What are you saying?"

"My time…is up…(cough)…I…wanted to stay…with you (cough)…and we…can be a family…"

Raven, feeling the pain and sorrow inside her, felt her tears dropping from her face. She doesn't want Geo to die. She loves him very much and would do anything to keep him alive. Geo opened his eyes to see his one true love. With the last of his strength, he used his other hand and wipes the tears off her face.

"You've been…a real good…friend to me." Geo said in pain.

"Please don't talk!" Raven sadly said as she holds back her tears.

"Raven…do me a favor…(cough)…tell my family…I love them very much…Tell my brother and Robin…(cough)…that…in three weeks…I want…him…to lead the team…into victory…And…do me one more favor…Raven."

"What?"

"I want…to…feel…your lips…one last time."

Raven took a deep breath and carefully moved in for one last kiss. Geo, although the metal rod kept him from moving his body, moved in to feel Raven's warm lips. The kiss lasted for about 20 seconds and the two stared at each other.

"Raven!" Geo said.

"Yes?" Raven replied.

"I'm…glad…that I met you…I...I love you…..Rav…..en…"

Raven felt Geo's hand loosen and fell to the side of his body. She also saw Geo's eyes close and his head fell forward.

"Geo?" Raven said.

She gently moved his body a bit to wake him but it was too late. Geo died.

"Geo? GEO?"

Raven had no other choice and she began to cry. But, however, Raven was not the only one that saw Geo die before she did. Up at the catwalk was Geo's brother, Z. Z saw the whole thing and he tried to hold back his tears but he had to. Z took out his radio and contacted the Titans.

"Titans!" Z called on the radio. "This is Z!"

"Z!" Robin called. "What's going on? Is Geo okay?"

"I'm afraid…that I have bad news. Ladies and Gentlemen, Geo Anderson…is…dead. He did survive the blast but a metal rod has gone through his chest. Raven's okay but…she's letting out a river right now. I'm sorry, guys. I'll let you hear Raven right now!"

Z activates speaker mode on the radio so the Titans can hear at Titans Tower. At Titans Tower, everyone can hear Raven crying and saying Geo's name. Trini couldn't believe what she is hearing and she sat down on the couch crying. Starfire hugged Robin for comfort as she too began to cry. Cyborg looked down in sadness and tries to hold back his tears. Beast Boy and Terra began to pray as they cry as well. Neo, who was in the living room, hugged his wife Trinity and Morpheus joined in as they group hugged each other. All they can hear right now is Raven's crying throughout the tower.

Author's note: Stay tune for the final entry, Chapter 31: Geo's funeral.


	32. Geo's Funeral

Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown

Chapter 31: Geo's funeral.

Three days later, it was Geo Anderson's funeral. At Zion, the council had broken the news to everyone that Geo Anderson, the son of Neo and a great hero, had died. Everyone in Zion gathered together at town's square holding candles as they pray for their blessings. Attending the funeral in Zion where Morpheus, Trini, and Trinity. In the middle of town's square, there was a picture of Geo on a table with flowers and messages from people who knew Geo. Meanwhile, at Metro City, BFC held a Geo tribute show on Monday Night Mayhem. BFC fighters and wrestlers were gathered to pay their final farewell to one of the greatest fighters of all time. Attending the event was Z, who was Geo's tag team partner in the BFC when they first started. Fans in the crowd held signs saying "Rest In Peace Geo. Thank you for the Memories", "We'll miss you, Geo", "Long live The Andersons", etc.

Before the show even started, they did a 10-bell salute as fans prayed and cried while the listen the bell rang. Then a video package with the song "My Immortal" by Evanescence played showing Geo in his early childhood years, his run in with S.E.A.T.S., and being part of BFC's little league. The video also included Geo's matches with the BFC Superstars, tag team matches with his brother Z, his championship victories and his greatest moments. The video ends with the following words "In Loving Memory of Geo T. Anderson" with a picture of Geo waving to his fans in a match when he won his first BFC championship title. The video ended and the crowd clapped their hands and chanted "GEO!" about ten times then they said "Thank you Geo! Thank You Geo!" "Thank you Geo!" 10 times and cheered as the BFC fighters and Z cried over the mourning of Geo's passing. Later that night, Z competed against Mr. Money Matthew in a BFC non-title Heavyweight match and won it. After the match, Matthew places the BFC Heavyweight belt in the middle of the Octagon and Z places Geo's trademark glasses over it as a tribute to the greatest wrestler and fighter.

At S.A.T.S (S.E.A.T.S. (_Special Elite And Tactical Services)_ Academy Training School), General Travis Seather, the founder and leader of S.E.A.T.S., held a memorial ceremony for Geo's funeral. S.E.A.T.S. soldiers and their families that knew Geo gathered around a statue of Geo Anderson wearing his S.E.A.T.S. uniform and placed flowers around the memorial. During the ceremony, there was a 21 Gun salute by the 32nd Squadron, who was under the command by Geo while serving in S.E.A.T.S. in his early years. The ceremony would end by a soldier playing Taps with a trumpet from the 21st Eagle Brigade, who was under command by Z while serving in S.E.A.T.S. in his early years with Geo.

Back at Jump City, Geo's real funeral was taken place at a church. At the stage was Geo's casket with Geo lying inside. The Titans, along with their friends and allies, were attending the funeral. Not only that, the people of Jump City had also attended to give their appreciation and tribute to Geo. Raven, dressed in an Azarathian funeral outfit, got onto the stage to make a speech about her boyfriend. Not only that, the funeral was broadcast on live television on public access. After Raven came Neo, Geo's father, as he talks about his son and how much he loved him for whom he is and what he has accomplished in his life. After the emotional speeches, Paul bearers came and took Geo's casket to a hearse. The hearse drove down the street while being accompanied by two JCPD patrol cars at the front, the T-Car driven by Cyborg with Starfire, Robin, Terra, and Beast Boy and the M-Hummer following behind that is driven by Neo with Raven and Sam the Symbiote. Their destination is Jump City Memorial Park since it's a much beautiful cemetery. The people of Jump City also gathered on the sidewalk as they payed their respects to the Titans and Anderson family.

At the cemetery, one more event was held and Geo's casket was lowered to his grave. There was a tombstone planted behind Geo's grave that read:

_In Memory of Geo T. Anderson _

_17 years of age_

_A S.E.A.T.S. Soldier and Commander_

_A BFC Fighter, Wrestler, and Champion_

_A great leader_

_A good friend_

_Never to be forgotten_

After the final ceremony, everyone had left except the heroes and Neo. The heroes and Neo looked on at the grave of Geo as it began to Rain.

"We're sorry about Geo Mr. Anderson!" Cyborg said.

"I know." Neo replied. "He was not only my best son. He was a hero like you guys."

"He was the one that taught us that we should never give up." Beast Boy said.

"And we should never run away." Terra added.

"But we have to focus on one thing." Robin said. "We have to be strong and finish off what Geo left off."

"And that means fighting for the Alliance." Starfire said.

"Yes." Neo said. "My son came here to fix your timeline. Now it's your turn to do it."

"Aren't you going to help?" Cyborg asked Neo.

"No." Neo replied. "I rather let Z and Trini handle this. I have to go back to Zion with my wife and Morpheus in order for our lives to move forward. I know you guys can fight back. Can you?"

The heroes nodded. This gave Neo a warm smile since he can now trust the Titans.

"We better go right now." Robin said. "Let's head back to the tower."

The heroes agreed and began to walk back to their vehicles. As for Raven, she stayed for another minute while looking at her boyfriend's grave.

"I will never forget you Geo!" Raven said with a tear coming down her cheek. "Thank you for being there for me."

She bent down near the grave and planted a kiss on the name _Geo_ with her hand as she walked back to the M-Hummer. The cars left the cemetery as the rain began to shower down on Geo's grave.

Author's note: That's the end of Teen Titans: Matrix Meltdown. Thank you for reading. Up next is part 4 of the trilogy; Teen Titans: Chronicles of Geo.


End file.
